


The Bane of the Black Order

by Tyki075



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Evil Order, M/M, Noah Allen, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyki075/pseuds/Tyki075
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being betrayed by his 'friends', Allen is picked up by the Noah. Now, with his new family, Allen has turned his back on the Order, swearing revenge against those he trusted. Poker Pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN… FUCK
> 
> Tyki075: This story is dedicated to Poker Pair, since I don't have many of those stories and, noting that it's my OTP, I really need some more.
> 
> Allen: Does this involve my pain in any way shape or form?
> 
> Tyki075: It's me, so most likely.
> 
> Allen: Fuck you.
> 
> Tyki075: You're so kind to me. 
> 
> Allen: What is this one about?
> 
> Tyki075: Well, what would you do if I told you that I was going to make all your friends betray you because you are a Noah and then you turn into a Noah, only to be picked up by Tyki and taken to the Ark to live with the Noahs and you're totally okay with it and you and Tyki totally get together because IT'S POKER PAIR and… yeah… metaphorically of course.
> 
> Allen: You son of a bitch. You hate me don't you?
> 
> Tyki075: No, I just love torturing you.
> 
> Allen: That doesn't make sense.
> 
> Tyki075: I may write stories in which you either get physically or emotionally pained, but I usually feel bad about it.
> 
> Allen: No you don't.
> 
> Tyki075: Yeah, no I don't.
> 
> Tyki: Can we get to the story please?
> 
> Tyki075: *sigh* Fine.

Chapter One:

"It's funny how sometimes the people you'd take a bullet for, are the ones who pulled the trigger." - Unknown

Allen never expected this to happen, not in his worst nightmares.

When the Fourteenth had first reared his ugly head everyone had gotten distant; always saying they had to go do something when he began a conversation, looking away when he walked by, even leaving the room when he walked in.

At first he attempted to ignore it but it soon escalated to even his friends ignoring him and that was something he could not overlook.

He went looking for them, not finding them in any of the places they would usually be, he went to Komui's office, where, sure enough, they had all gathered. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices and when he heard his name, Allen froze and hid behind a wall, knowing that it probably wasn't right to eavesdrop but still doing it anyways.

"I just can't trust him anymore, he's disgusting, a monster." He heard Lenalee say.

"He's contaminated by a Noah; I don't think anyone can trust him anymore." Lavi's voice rang out.

"What are we supposed to do with him? Killing him outright would drag suspicion onto us." Allen heard Komui hiss.

Every word was like a knife lodging itself in Allen's heart so he did the rational thing, he stormed right into the office, throwing the door open.

He was met with the sight of all of his friend's huddled together, looking at him with shocked expressions.

Allen smiled sadly, "Since I'm such a disgusting, contaminated monster, I can deal with myself if it makes things easier for you."

None of them looked like they were going to object, or even if they wanted to.

Allen's calm, understanding, sad demeanor slowly changed into one of anger when he realized that these people were supposed to be his friends and they turned out just like everyone else who had ever promised they'd love him then turned away.

"Is that it? That's all you have to say? Do I really mean that little to you? You want me gone that badly?" They all just seemed to glare at the young teen, "Fine, consider me gone."

With that he strode out of the room, towards his own, where he began to let out his rage, sadness, and frustration.

He roared as Dark Matter slowly formed a cloud around him, his Innocence going into hyper-drive and trying to eradicate the Noah within him. He screamed in agony and fury for the friends who had just betrayed him and left him to die, just like everyone else had. Why should they be any different? Everyone leaves in the end.

His skin slowly bled to grey, eyes shifting from bright silver to murderous gold. The stigmata slowly made themselves known on his forehead, etching themselves into ash-colored skin.

Allen, even with his determination to take out his wrath on his 'friends', was getting overrun by the pain the transformation caused; his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp, collapsing onto the cold, stone floor, the stigmata bleeding steadily.

In The Earl's Ark a of Couple Minutes Previously:

Road Kamelot was bored out of her mind, there were no fun Exorcists to play with since Allen hadn't been sent on a mission for a while (how she knows this, I don't want to know). So when something new arose she was right there waiting for it.

The signs of a new Noah were quite an adequate distraction from the raging disease known as boredom so it was no surprise when she showed up on the Earl's back, begging to go collect the new family member.

"Please Millenie?! I'm so bored!" She whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Earl chuckled at the supposedly second oldest Noah's antics, "Have you finished your homework, Road?"

"No, but who cares about homework?! I want to see my new family!" Road whined.

"Sorry Road, studies come first." The Earl said.

"Since when?" Road asked.

"Since I said so five seconds ago, now off you go." The Earl laughed.

"But who are you sending to get the new Noah?" Road pouted.

"I'll just send Tyki~pon." The Earl smiled.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but." Road could not come up with a good argument.

"Studies. Go. Now." The Earl said, "And send Tyki in please."

Road 'hmphed' and crossed her arms firmly over her chest as she made her way out of the room, mourning her loss of entertainment.

"Tyki! Millenie wants you!" The Noah of Dreams called.

"For what reason?" Tyki asked, poking his head out of the study.

"He wants you to get the new family member and bring them back here." Road pouted.

Tyki smirked, "Well, it would be my pleasure. I have been looking for something to do recently."

"Shut up!" Road whined, walking off to her own room.

Tyki, on the other hand, strode into the Earl's office, "Yes, Lord Millennium?"

"Tyki~pon, good to see you! I would like you to go and fetch out newest member." The Earl smiled.

"All right. And where might I find this Noah?" Tyki inquired.

"The Black Order."

"W-what?" Tyki choked, "Who is it?!"

"Now, I didn't tell Road this because I knew she would never leave me alone until I let her go but, it's our good friend Mr. Walker." The Earl was outright beaming.

Tyki's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, "Allen Walker?! As in, that Allen Walker, the Exorcist?!" Though it was unknown to basically everyone, even Tyki himself didn't really understand it, the Noah of Pleasure was harboring a large… interest in the young Exorcist that was borderline crushing.

"Yes, the Exorcist." The Earl said, he waved his hand at the door in a shooing manner, "Now go get him."

Tyki, snapping out of his shock, nodded and left the room, getting more and more intrigued the more steps he took.

Around Five Minutes Later:

Tyki stepped out of Road's checkered door into the dark halls of the Black Order.

'All right, now all I have to do is find Shounen.' Tyki thought.

A loud scream pierced the air.

"Found him." Tyki said, walking in the direction the scream came from. He soon found himself outside a wooden door, the stench of blood in the air. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside, he found the boy he had been looking for lying in a puddle of blood, two stigmatas already formed on his forehead.

The Noah of Pleasure knelt down and brushed sweaty, bloody, white locks out of the boy's face, causing a groan of pain to escape slightly parted lips, "Sssshhhh, Shounen, it's okay, we'll make the pain go away." With that, the older Noah gathered the young ex-Exorcist into his arms and made his way back to Road's door, making sure to avoid any Order personnel.

Before he stepped through the doors that would take him and the Cheating Boy back to the Ark, Tyki smiled an insane smile that only a Noah could pull off.

"Welcome home, darling Shounen


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's transformation continues, Tyki meets Neah, and Allen attends a Noah family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW, ALL IN GOOD TIME, ALL IN GOOD TIME.
> 
> Tyki075: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! EIGHT CHAPTERS TOTAL HAVE BEEN WRITTEN OF THIS STORY, ONLY ONE HAS BEEN POSTED HERE! I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> Tyki: You are a terrible human being.
> 
> Tyki075: I know! I feel so bad! But thanks anyways to everyone who has read the story! Imma gonna answer the comments left now! Yay!
> 
> RYUAKILOVER: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! HEL'LL GET HIS REVENGE... EVENTUALLY. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HE'S THINKING IN THIS CHAPTER! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
> 
> MIKY-CHAN: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SO HAPPY! YOU MIGHT HAVE TO KILL ME THOUGH, BECAUSE I HURT ALLEN SO OFTEN IN MY STORIES. ITALY IS AWESOME! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PLACE! THANK YOU AGAIN! SO MUCH!
> 
> Tyki: Get on with the story, you're wasting time.
> 
> Tyki075: Don't be an impatient, whiny child Tyki, geez. But he's right. Let us set forth!

Chapter Two:

_"Be careful who you trust. The devil was once an angel." - Unknown_

When Tyki stepped through the door, his precious bundle secure in his arms, Road was waiting for him.

"Tyki! Who is it?! Are they cute?! Let me see!" She squealed, bounding around the Third Apostle like a kid at Christmas.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize him; you have been obsessed with him for quite some time now." Tyki smirked, though there was a tone of what sounded like annoyance in his voice, like he didn't like Road obsessing over his Shounen.

"What do you me-" She stopped when she noticed the white hair and red scar, "ALLEN?!"

A long, pained groan was her answer.

Her eyes widened, "He's going through the transformation?"

Tyki nodded, rushing towards the room that used to belong to Neah. The room was simple, yet elegant; it was completely white, except for the black comforter on the bed and the black piano in the corner. The Noah of Pleasure laid the small, thrashing boy on the bed where he attempted to hold him down.

"Hurry up and go get the Earl!" Tyki yelled at Road, the boy's flailing arm hitting him in the chest.

Road nodded and scurried out of the room.

Tyki turned back to Allen, who had suddenly stilled, once-silver-now-gold eyes studying him.

**"Mr. Myki Tikk, it's not really a surprise to see you." The voice came from Allen's mouth but did not belong to the white-hared boy.**

"Did you just call me Myki Tikk? It's Tyki Mikk. Who are you?" Tyki scowled.

**"I know, I just like pissing you off, and, based on that reaction, I assume that one works. And I am Neah Walker, the previous Fourteenth." Neah smirked.**

Tyki scowled, "Great. Just... great. I'm not even gonna  _start_ with you. How's Allen?"

**"Worried about my dear nephew are we?" Neah teased, amusement coating his tone.**

Tyki blushed, "What? No. I just… I was told to…"

**"It's okay, you should be." Neah said, suddenly serious.**

"What do you mean? Is he okay? What's happening?" Tyki asked, desperate for answers as to the condition of his Shounen  **(Yeah, that's right, HIS)**

**"Well, apparently Crown Clown is a bit of an asshole, because his Innocence is currently rejecting him." Neah explained solemnly.**

"What are we supposed to do about it? How can we help him?!" Tyki screamed, beginning to panic.

**"Wait until the Earl comes, he'll figure something out." Neah suggested, feeling pain begin to seep through Allen's consciousness, "As much as I want to stay longer, I'm not very strong at the moment, and Allen's Noah is not really helping, I've got to go. If you don't take damn good care of my nephew, I will chain you to a wall using you Large Intestine, strip you and paint you orange, stab you multiple times with a brick, shock you with five-thousand volts straight to the nipples (A/N Boom! Cards Against Humanity reference right there, only the five-thousand volts straight to the nipples bit though), then skin you and wear you to prom. Got it?" Neah glared fiery holes into Tyki, telling many stories of all the pain he would cause, while at the same time proving that he was completely, utterly serious.**

Tyki gulped, "I swear, I will, no need to murder me."

**Neah nodded and retreated back into Allen's mind.**

The change was immediate; a blood-curdling scream tore itself from the boy's throat as he began thrashing around again. The crystal in his left-hand was glowing purple instead of its usual green. Tyki did he best to hold him down, getting hit multiple times for his trouble.

"It would be nice to have the Earl right about now." Tyki muttered through gritted teeth. As if to answer him the Earl burst through the doors, Road not far behind, "There you are! What do we do? Neah said his Innocence is rejecting his Noah."

The Earl rushed over and picked up the smooth, black limb. Allen's screams instantly became louder, his thrashing wilder, as if the Earl's presence was setting his Innocence off.

The Earl shushed him soothingly and Allen calmed down, if only slightly. The First Apostle brought some sort of bracelet made of what looked like Dark Matter out of his pocket, quickly snapping it around the changing Noah's left wrist. Allen froze, then slumped to the bed; a small sigh escaped his lips.

"What did you do?" Tyki asked in awe.

"I sealed his Innocence with a bracelet of Dark Matter; it'll work for the moment, until he can come to some sort of equilibrium between his Noah and his Innocence." The Earl explained.

Road came up to Allen and brushed his hair back, "I'll make sure he sleeps well until the transformation is fully complete, he's gotten through the worst of it though."

The Earl nodded, "I'll leave you to watch him, Tyki~pon."

Tyki smirked, "Of course, Lord Millennium." He had absolutely no complaints against this idea.

"Don't be a perv, Tyki!" Road called as she left the room with the Earl.

Tyki rolled his eyes and focused on the limp body on the bed, "You're one of us now, Shounen, and I'm not letting you get away again."

It was around seven or so hours later when Allen woke up and when he did, he felt some sort of weight near his left side. He looked over and was shocked to see Tyki Mikk, his sworn enemy, asleep in a chair, his upper half resting on the bad, his fingers entwined with that of Allen's left hand. He would never admit it, but his feelings for the Noah of Pleasure had slowly escalated since that day on the train.

"Oi, Mikk, wake up." Allen shook the man, blushing slightly.

Tyki groaned and snuggled closer to the boy, "Mmmmm. Five more minutes, I don't want to get up."

Allen's blush increased ten-fold, "Tyki! Wake up!"

The Noah of Pleasure slowly cracked open an eye, "Oh, you're awake. How's it going?"

Allen raised an eyebrow at Tyki's obvious laziness, "Um, fine. What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Well, you were in the middle of your tran-" Tyki shot up, eyes wide, "Oh my god, are you all right? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt? How many figures am I holding up? That's a stupid question, I'm not holding up any figures, since I'm holding your hand. OH MY GOD I'M HOLDING YOUR HAND! YOU'RE NOT PULLING AWAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY?! ARE YOU HARBORING A SECRET CRUSH ON ME?!" Tyki screamed in one breath.

Allen's wide eyes blinked, "Huh?"

Tyki pulled his hand away in a flash and shot across the room, suddenly up against the wall.

"What?" Allen was thoroughly confused as to what was happening.

"Nothing!" Tyki shouted, "It's nothing. How are you?" He still didn't approach the bed, fearing he might lose control at that adorable blush that still painted Allen's cheeks, or those beautiful silver eyes, or that silky white hair that was still a bit ruffled from sleep.

"I'm doing fine. Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Pwsh, of course I'm okay, I'm always okay. Why do you ask?" Tyki scoffed.

"Well, you kind of spewed out a bunch of nonsense, pulled your hand away, and then bolted across the room like I had the plague." Allen explained, trying to ignore the pang of hurt that resounded in his chest at the thought of Tyki being disgusted by him.

"Sorry. I just was surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting you up so soon." Tyki lied.

"All right? What happened, why am I here?" Allen asked, not really remembering anything after he decided to look for his friends.

"I found you passed out in your room in the middle of the Noah transformation. What happened to set it off like that?" Tyki questioned, slowly approaching the bed now that he had himself under control.

"The last thing I remember was…" Allen's eyes widened as the memories slowly came back to him, his friends saying all those things, him going back to his room, the agony, and then just black.

"Was?" Tyki said when Allen didn't continue. He sat on the bed beside the boy.

"My friends… they were plotting the best way to get rid of me without getting in trouble. I told them to not worry about it, I'd 'take care of myself', then I went back to my room and just let out all the pent up emotions I'd been locking away since I joined the Order. Then there was this awful pain and that's really all I remember." Allen said, still in a daze. Usually, he wouldn't be so open, but with Tyki, things were different, he had absolutely no reason to trust the man and every reason to hate him, but he'd always found his presence comforting.

Tyki frowned, already swearing revenge against those who dared hurt his Shounen. But that wasn't important right now, "I'm very sorry. But, look on the bright side, now you have us."

"Us?" Allen questioned, totally forgetting about the other Noah.

"The Noah family." Tyki said.

"What?! No! They'd never let me in! I must have been the biggest pain in the ass the Earl has ever encountered!" Allen yelled.

"That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that you would be working with the Noahs?" Tyki asked, surprised, Allen just looked like someone who wanted to belong somewhere, with people who wouldn't hurt him.

Allen's eyes turned cold, "The Black Order betrayed me, threw me out when I had lost my use. If they want to see a monster, I'll show them a monster."

Tyki's eyes widened then softened and he smiled, "In that case, I know for a fact that the entire Noah family would be delighted to have you, the Earl himself almost died of worry when your Innocence went haywire, he thought you were going to die." Allen opened his mouth to object, "No, shut up, they're going to love you."

Allen smiled up at the man, the brightness that was taken from his eyes since his last encounter with his friends slowly returning, "Okay. But, Tyki, I have a question, why were you holding my hand?"

"Not, 'Why won't my Innocence work?', ' When do I meet the family?', 'Can I have food?', but 'Why were you holding my hand?' You're an interesting one." Tyki chuckled.

"I don't really care about my Innocence at the moment, you said it rejected me, but it's still here now and I feel fine, so that's not really my main concern at the moment." Allen explained, rolling his eyes.

"But our hand holding is?" Tyki questioned, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Currently, yes. I want to know how you feel about me." Allen said. If his feelings weren't reciprocated, he'd be okay with that, he could just pass it off as him wanting to know why he woke up with his hand in a Noah's, it wouldn't be the first time he was rejected, he'd gotten used to it by now.

Tyki blushed, not really wanting to tell the boy, but knowing he deserved some sort of explanation, "Um, the Earl told me to watch you, I didn't want your Innocence acting up, I guess I just fell asleep restraining it." He lied.

Allen's heart ached slightly (in addition to the pain from the recent betrayal of his 'friends') and his eyes dulled, he'd told himself he'd be okay with it, but, you can't control your feelings, "Oh. Okay." He muttered, looking down at the bed sheets, refusing to meet the Noah's eyes.

"Allen? Are you all right?" Tyki asked, the Cheating Boy looked almost disappointed and upset at his answer, like he wanted it to be the opposite, "How do you feel about me?" He decided he wanted to know, just in case he was getting the wrong vibe and his feelings were shared, though he doubted it.

"It's not important." Allen muttered.

Tyki lifted Allen's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. He was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of the Musician's bright gold eyes. He felt Allen tense but the teen didn't pull away, "What's wrong?"

It was painful just being this close to the Noah without doing something he would regret later so Allen didn't say a word.

"Allen, come on. Please, I don't like seeing you sad." Tyki urged.

Allen's restrain broke, shattered into a million tiny little pieces, and he leaned forward and captured Tyki's lips in a hesitant kiss.

When Tyki felt Allen's lips on his own he was almost certain that he was dreaming, though he knew he wasn't, but the boy pulled away before he could respond. When he looked at Allen's face, he saw regret, shame, sadness, and a sliver, miniscule as it may be, of hope. He knew he had to tread carefully or that small bit of hope could be snuffed out and he doubted Allen would talk to him again.

"I'm sorry, Tyki! I don't know what came over me! Don't hate me! I didn't mean t-" Allen's panicked rant was cut off by Tyki's hand being placed over his mouth.

"Shoosh." Tyki said, "It's okay."

"Yeah, but, I just-" Again, Allen was cut off, this time by Tyki's mouth on his.

Allen froze, then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck and pulling the man closer. When the need for air arose, they were forced to pull away, each breathing a bit heavily.

"But you said you were only here because the Earl told you to." Allen said, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes, and that day on the train you said you weren't cheating. See the similarities?" Tyki smirked. The boy looked utterly adorable when he was blushing like that.

"You have no proof I was cheating!" Allen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Tyki chuckled and pulled the boy into an embrace, kissing the top of his head, "As much as I want to stay like this for… well, forever, this is basically the best day in my life, but the Earl told me to bring you to the Noah Family Dinner when you woke up."

Allen looked down at his clothes; he was still wearing his Exorcist uniform, "Do you, by chance, have some clothes I can change into?"

Tyki nodded and stood up, walking to the closet. "Here." He said, pulling out skinning white pants, a black dress shirt, and a red overcoat. He threw them over to Allen, who walked to the bathroom to change, "Where're you going?"

"Um, the bathroom?" Allen said uncertainly.

"Why?"

"To change?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to wear my old uniform?"

"Why in the bathroom?"

"Are you implying you would prefer that I change here?"

"Yes."

"No."

The bathroom door slammed shut, leaving Tyki alone to smirk to himself.

Around Three Minutes Later:

Allen finally emerged from the bathroom, pulling awkwardly at his coat.

"You look sexy." Tyki purred, looking the boy over.

Allen blushed, "Stop that. Tyki?"

"Yes, darling?" Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from the back, pulling him close.

"Do you actually care about me?" Allen asked.

Tyki pulled to boy tighter to his chest, "Of course I do, I thought I made that clear."

"Really? You thought saying that you lied about the Earl telling you to watch me is the same as saying you care about me?" Allen questioned, eyebrow raised, slightly amused.

"Well, not exactly, but I did assume that the whole kissing thing helped show my affection." Tyki said. He thought he had proved his point quite well when they made out.

Allen chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. But what does that make us?" He really hoped they could be something, he just wasn't really sure what.

"Boyfriends?" Tyki suggested, at the sight of Allen's crimson-red blush, he smirked, "Partners? More than friends?" Allen's blush just increased. Tyki leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Lovers?"

"Tyki! Quit it!" Allen whined, pushing at the man.

"Why? You asked me what I thought we were." Tyki said.

"Yeah, but, you didn't have to phrase it like that." Allen muttered.

"But that's what I want to be." Tyki told him softly.

Allen was now almost certain that his face was permanently stained red.

"What about you? What do you want to be." Tyki whispered.

"U-um." Allen really didn't know what to say. He didn't really know what he wanted to be, but he knew he wanted to be with Tyki, the person who saved him from the fucking Order. "Whatever you want to be, I'll be with you."

Tyki pulled the boy into yet another kiss, "Just the answer I've been waiting to here."

"Didn't the Earl want us for dinner?" Allen asked between kisses.

Tyki sighed and pulled away, "Damn. Come on, we don't want to be later than we already are. I'm surprised Road wasn't sent to get us."

"Who said I wasn't?" A voice said. Both men turned around and saw Road leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on her face.

"Road! How long have you been standing there?!" Tyki yelled.

"Long enough to see you two making out." Road laughed, "And, though I am a bit pissed that you stole Allen while I had dibs, that was hot. I might just be a yaoi fangirl now, thanks to that. Now hurry up, we're all waiting." She turned to leave, "And Allen, welcome to the Noahs."

"Come on Shounen, I'm sure you're hungry." Tyki said, pulling the boy towards the door.

A loud growl rang through the air, "Maybe just a little bit." Allen chuckled sheepishly.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

When Tyki and Allen arrived in the dinning room the majority of the Noah family was waiting.

"Sorry we're late Earl, we were…. Talking some things over." Tyki explained, not really sure what to say about the conversation they had.

"Tyki, we do not want to know about the activities you do on your own time." Lulubell sighed.

"What?! It's not like that!" Tyki protested.

"Hehe! Tyki's already made friends with the new family member!" Devitt and Jasdero snickered.

"Where is the new family member?" Sheryl asked, looking around.

"What do you mean? He's right her-" Tyki asked, puzzled until he realized that Allen was hiding behind him, "Shounen, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked, doing his best to make himself disappear.

"Come on Allen-chan, come and meet the family." The Earl urged. All the Noahs who had encountered Allen before snapped their heads to the Earl.

Allen gulped and slowly took a couple hesitant steps into the open, not taking his eyes off the ground. He heard a couple of gasps and, "What?!"s.

"Earl, what is this? That boy is an Exorcist, he can't be a Noah!" Lulubell protested.

Allen retreated back into his safe spot behind Tyki. Said man though pulled him back to his front and held his close, glaring hatefully at Lulubell who dared hurt his Shounen.

"Come now, Lulubell. What have you got against our dear Allen-chan?" The Earl asked.

"He's an Exorcist, Earl!" The twins screamed, gesturing at Allen with their guns.

"Don't call me one of them." Allen growled dangerously, breaking away from Tyki's grasp and standing tall (I don't think that's the right word for Allen) in front of the Noahs. The twins gulped and put their guns down.

"Allen-chan, whatever do you mean?" The Earl asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The only thing holding them back from killing me was the fact that they would most likely get into trouble and I might have proved useful at one point. I sacrificed everything for them and they threw me out like garbage. They proved to me themselves that there are no good humans in the world; not them, not the people who used to beat me because I was different, not the people who always stood by and watched, never helping me when I begged for them to stop, even Mana only loved me for what was inside me, lying in wait." Allen snarled, his silver eyes growing cold and hard.

The Noah's eyes widened. The Earl was sort of relieved, he didn't have to persuade the young Noah to join them, he had a whole presentation and everything.

"What do you mean 'what was inside me'?" The Earl asked, quite intrigued.

"The old Fourteenth. Neah Walker.  **(IS IT CAMBELL OR WALKER?! I'M SO CONFUSED!)** " Allen said.

The Earl shot up, his chair falling to the ground, "Neah!"

**Allen's face twisted into a devious smirk and Tyki recognized this expression as one of Neah's, "Good evening Earl, it's been too long."**

"I must agree, Fourteenth." The Earl said.

**"No, not anymore, my dear nephew is the Fourteenth now, I'm just sort of… here." Neah shook his head.**

"Allen-chan is your nephew?" The Earl questioned.

**"Duh, you haven't figured that out yet? Come on, you know Mana was my brother and you know that Allen was adopted by him, put the pieces together man." Neah sighed.**

"Yes, I see." The Earl nodded.

**"Did you need anything from me or did you just want to see my beautiful face?" Neah smirked.**

"No one wants to see that face Neah, leave." Tyki muttered.

**"Wow, Myki, hostile. No need to be cruel. And, you know, I'm in Allen's body, meaning his face, is my face." Neah said.**

"S-shut up! You know that's what I mean!" Tyki stuttered.

**"Yeah, I know! Well, I'm gonna go, I'm sure you all have introductions to get to so, bye! And Myki Tikk, that threat still stands." Neah sang.**

Tyki shivered, Neah was beginning to remind him of Sheryl.

"Sorry, Neah's sort of an asshole." Allen apologized once he was back in control of his own body.

"I can see that." Tyki muttered.

**_'I can hear him!' Neah yelled in Allen's mind._ **

_'Shut up! I'm busy!' Allen scolded, tuning him out._

"He can hear you, you know." Allen told Tyki as they both sat down, Allen between Road and Tyki at the table.

"Shit! I'm screwed!" Tyki muttered, thinking up escape plans just in case.

"Can we get to introductions now?" Allen suggested.

"Right, yes. I am Adam, the First Apostle of Noah." The Earl said, smiling wider  **(IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!)**.

"I'm Jasdero!" Jasdero yelled, pointing his gun at his brother.

"I'm Devit!" Devit yelled, also pointing his gun at his brother.

"And together we are the Tenth and Eleventh Apostles, the Noah of Bonds, Jasdevi!" They both yelled, pulling the triggers and began laughing gleefully.

"I am Lulubell, the Twelfth Apostle, the Noah of Lust." Lulubell said, voice flat and uninterested.

"I'm Sheryl Kamelot, the Fourth Apostle, the Noah of Desire. AND I'M ROAD'S DEAR DADDY!" Sheryl squealed, pulling Road into a suffocating hug.

"Daddy, stop." Road pouted. Apparently this was too much for Sheryl to handle because his nose gushed blood and he collapsed to the floor, out cold.

Allen blinked, "Um, okay?"

"You already know me, but I'll re-introduce myself anyways!" Road said, "I'm Road Kamelot, the Ninth Apostle, and the Noah of Dreams!"

"Oh, believe me, I know." Allen shivered, remembering his past experiences with Road.

Tyki leaned over and purred in Allen's ear, "I'm Tyki Mikk, the Third Apostle, and the Noah of Pleasure."

Allen blushed and tried to scoot away, but he just ran into Road, who pulled him into a hug and covered his ears.

"Tyki! What have I told you about being a pervert?! I won't let you taint my innocent Allen!" She scolded.

"Can we not get into this at the moment?" Tyki sighed.

"Fine." Road pouted, letting go of Allen, who tried to find a place in his seat where he was equally as far away from both Tyki and Road.

"I'm Wisely, the Fifth Apostle, and Noah of Wisdom." Wisely said, examining his nails like he was bored out of his mind.

"The rest of the Noah aren't here at the moment, they're all out on missions." The Earl explained.

Allen nodded, "I guess that means it's my turn. My name is Allen Walker, the Fourteenth Apostle, the Noah of Destruction, former Exorcist, the Musician, and the Destroyer of Time."

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: First off... OH MY FUCKING GOD! THERE IS SO MUCH POKER PAIR! IT'S SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! YES! I'll continue the Noah dinner in the next chapter, I just thought this was a good place to leave it.
> 
> Allen: Do I get to be badass in this story?
> 
> Tyki075: You're always badass, this story included.
> 
> Allen: Okay, I think I'm okay with this one. I seem to be okay right now.
> 
> Tyki075: HE'S ACTUALLY ACCEPTED A STORY OF MINE! IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE GUYS!
> 
> Allen: Sometimes, most times, I hate you.
> 
> Tyki: I'm enjoying this so far. Quite a bit actually.
> 
> Road: DON'T BE A PERV!
> 
> Tyki075: Shut up! The lot of you! Okay, I hope you enjoyed the Poker Pair moments; I had a lot of fun writing them! I mean, really, so much fun. I was sitting in my bed fanboying for around five minutes before I could continue writing. Thanks to the people who commented, kudoed, bookmarked, and subscribed. Keep it up guys!
> 
> Tyki: Weren't you going to start extra chapters?
> 
> Tyki075: Well, yes, but I really didn't have any ideas at the moment. Sorry.
> 
> Allen: Good job.
> 
> Tyki075: *flips off* Okay guys, I've got an offer for you people, if you want to, send me a fanfiction idea that you want written and I'll write it if I like it. It doesn't matter if they are one-shots or muti-chapter stories, send me your ideas. I'd love to hear/write them. Hope some of you will consider it!
> 
> Allen: Am I allowed to suggest story ideas?
> 
> Tyki075: No. Never. Okay, that's really it. So, see you guys later! I'll update soon and in the next chapter I'll announce what stories I'll be writing, if there are any. And, Vetus, I'll have to consider if I'm letting you participate or not, I'm leaning towards no. Squadala!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noah dinner comes to a close, Tyki goes head to head with Allen in a game of poker, and Allen and Tyki are sent on their first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL… EVER.
> 
> Tyki075: Hey people! I wrote this in Science class, while I should have been working. You know, it's ALWAYS SCIENCE! ALWAYS!
> 
> Tyki: You and science should have a show-down. See who wins.
> 
> Tyki075: Tyki that is completely… INGENIUS! Who would ever have thought you could actually be smart?!
> 
> Tyki: Ouch.
> 
> Tyki075: You're education level is two. Two. It says so on the wiki, man. TWO! Allen is smarter than you.
> 
> Allen: Are you insinuating that being dumber than me is impressive?
> 
> Tyki075: No, being dumber than Kanda is impressive but I'm not sure if Tyki is dumber, smarter, or the same as Kanda.
> 
> Allen: … Why don't you just look it up?
> 
> Tyki075: Because that requires work, something I am just not in the mood for right now.
> 
> Allen: Ah, I see, you're just lazy.
> 
> Tyki075: Basically. Now, I would answer comments, but... you know... I just posted the last chapter... Sort of. I just TRANSFERRED the last chapter. So yeah, let us set forth!

Chapter Three:

_"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." – Unknown_

Once introductions were finally over with the real dinner started. The first sign of this was a projectile pie being thrown at Allen's face, splattering him with banana cream.

As the twins cackled in their sits, apparently completely okay with Allen being in their family now, Allen himself was scarily calm as he wiped his face. He stood up from his seat and slowly walked over to the unaware twins, coming up behind them and slamming their heads down on the table.

"Oooow!" Jasdero whined, "Why?"

"Because, though I may find pie to be delicious, I do not appreciate it being chucked at my face." Allen shrugged, "Not only that, but it reminds me of someone that I used to know and do not want to think about for a good, long while." It was true, he wanted everyone from the Order, Link included, out of his head for a while, until he could collect himself and not rip their heads off the moment he saw them.

"Oh come on Shounen, I think you look absolutely delectable!" Tyki purred, standing up to lick cream off Allen's nose.

"Tyki! What have I told you about being a pervert?!" Road scolded as Allen blushed crimson.

"To not be one." Tyki pouted as he sat back down, dragging Allen with him, pulling him onto his lap.

"Well family, I have another announcement to make." The Earl called, happy to see his family getting along so well.

All heads turned to the Earl, automatically stopping what they were doing.

"The Exorcists have made their move, I think it's high time that we make ours." The Earl said, passing out cards to everyone, "This is a list of people I want you to kill. Allen, you have your own but I want you to be travelling with Tyki for the time being."

Allen and the rest of the Noahs nodded.

"Good." The Earl said.

"Earl," Tyki called, "What are you planning to do to the Exorcists who hurt Allen? I think they deserve a special punishment."

The Earl's smile widened, "Good point, Tyki~pon, the attack on the European branch is being planned, but, now that we have our darling Musician back, things will be going much faster. And we will save a little special something for those Exorcists. Are you okay with that, Alley-chan?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? They do not even deserve to crawl this Earth, they mean nothing to me. They believe that they are doing the right thing, that they are saving humanity, and yet, they are completely okay with torturing and betraying their comrade, someone who trusted them. I think I am more than okay with it, I'm actually looking forward to it." Allen snarled.

Even if most of the Noahs had just met Allen, and the ones who hadn't have been in battles with him before, they had already become protective. Who would dare hurt someone so kind and caring? The Exorcists obviously did not know what they lost. Now that the Noahs have him, they will not let anyone hurt him again, and anyone who tries, will burn.

The Earl nodded, "All right, we all have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I would suggest everyone get a good night's rest. Goodnight."

With that, everyone stood up from the table and went their separate ways.

"Hey Shounen!" Tyki yelled, catching up with Allen as the boy walked to his room. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"If sleeping is the only thing we'll be doing, then yes." Allen said, smiling.

Tyki pouted slightly, "Fine, fine."

Allen smiled and turned to walk to Tyki's room.

"So, how was your first day with the Noahs?" Tyki asked as he reached for Allen's hand, taking the small limb within his own.

"It was good, even if a lot of it consisted of your mixed signals, pies, and the Earl's creepy ass smile." The teen shuddered slightly.

Tyki chuckled, "You're going to have to get used to the twins and the Earl."

"And your mixed signals?" Allen asked.

"Hopefully those won't happen anymore." Tyki promised with a sigh.

Once they finally arrived at Tyki's door Tyki smiled and opened it, gesturing inside.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Allen smirked, sauntering inside.

"I try." Tyki said, closing the door behind them.

Allen looked around the room; it looked a lot like his but no piano, though there was a poker table (which he was very excited about) and the bed had purple sheets and blankets. The walls were also purple while everything else was black.

"You seem to like your purple. Very manly." Allen joked, nudging Tyki's side.

"Oh yes, veeeery manly." Tyki pushed back, "Road made me do this, she threatened to make me play with her if I didn't"

"Uh huh. Right. Let's go with that." Allen walked up to the poker table, "Wanna play?"

Tyki narrowed his eyes, "We all remember what happened last time."

"A sixteen year-old boy beat you and you ended up in your underwear?" Allen suggested.

"I shall never underestimate an opponent in strip poker ever again!" Tyki swore, raising a fist to the sky.

"That's good to hear. So, do you want to play or not?" Allen asked, sitting down at the poker table and pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Are those the cards I gave you?" Tyki asked, knowing that he had seen them before. He sat beside Allen and took a card and examined it.

"Yes, they are also the cards that you threw on my 'dead' body after having a Tease eat a hole in my heart." Allen said, not looking at Tyki as he shuffled the cards expertly.

"Ah. Yes, about that. Um…" Tyki didn't really know what to say to that. He still remembered that night; when he literally held Allen's heart in his hand, felt it beat. When he had killed the boy, or at least he thought he had, then showered his body in the cards he had given him. He had watched the life drain out of the Exorcist's silver eyes, he had seen the boy make a valiant attempt to fight, and when that didn't work, he witnessed him attempt to save his friends and give them a chance. Too bad he hadn't known then what good that would do him in the end.

"It's okay, I've long since forgiven you. Plus, I tried to kill your Noah. I'd call us even." Allen reassured, having noticed the guilt play across his boyfriend's features.

Tyki chuckled, "So it seems. We are not the best at killing each other or destroying each other's powers are we? I mean, I destroyed your Innocence, it came back stronger. You destroyed my Noah, it came back stronger."

Allen laughed, it wasn't his fake laugh that he had gotten so used to, it was a real one, something he hadn't done since… since Mana, actually. Tyki's heart warmed at the sound, glad that he could make his Shounen so happy.

"Are we going to get started or are we just going to discuss how much we suck at fighting each other all night?" Tyki asked, handing the boy back the card he had been looking at.

"Sure, but one problem, I seem to be missing a card." Allen frowned, looking through the deck again, not finding it.

"Which one?" Tyki peered over his shoulder, trying to identify which one wasn't there.

"The Ace of Spades." Allen said.

"Strange, you probably left it at the Order." Tyki suggested.

"Probably." Allen's frown became more prominent, "Do you have one?"

"Of course." Tyki smirked, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling through it, locating the Ace of Spades and handing it to Allen.

"Thank you." Allen's frown was washed off his face as he began the game, dealing out cards.

"Be warned; I've been practicing." Tyki cautioned.

"All right, Mr. I'm-so-Cocky, let's begin."

Ten Minutes Later:

"I literally cannot go on any longer!" Tyki wailed, down to his underwear yet again. Allen had his shirt, pants, belt, gloves, coat, hat, earing (he does have one of those), shoes, socks, extra decks of cards (all five of them), the pen that had been in his pocket, his handkerchief, a spoon that he had also had for some reason, and even one of his Tease, which was now perched on Allen's shoulder, looking perfectly happy.

"Really? But you were so confident earlier, you had even practiced." Allen smirked, twirling the spoon around.

"I relent okay!" Tyki yelled.

"Good. Now, what do you have to say?" Allen was enjoying this far too much.

Tyki muttered something incoherently.

"What was that?" Allen urged.

"You are the poker master, I shall forever be inferior." Tyki said, blushing bright red.

"This is the truth." Allen clipped the earring in his own ear, pulled the shirt over his own, tied the pants around his neck like a cape, put the pencil behind his ear, put the spoon behind his other ear, tied the belt around one of his ankles, tied the coat around his waist, plopped the hat on his head, pulled the gloves on, put the handkerchief on top of his hat, put the decks of cards on the rim, and pet the Tease, smiling smugly all the while. Then he stood up, kissed Tyki on the cheek and sauntered out of the room with a, "Goodnight, darling! Do practice some more, it's very entertaining when you think you can win!"

Apparently, no, Allen was not going to sleep with Tyki that night so the mam was left alone, sitting at his poker table, in only his underwear, and all he could manage to whimper was, "He took my Tease."

As Allen put all of Tyki's belongings into his closet (except for the Tease, that thing followed him around) and changed clothes, climbing into bed soon after, he thought about all that had happened. His friends had betrayed him, he found a new family, he got a boyfriend, he was accepted by all the Noahs, he beat Tyki's ass in at poker. It was very eventful. He still hated the Order as much as he could ever hate anything, but, thanks to their betrayal, he had found where he truly belonged. He hoped the Black Order knew what they had just created.

The Next Morning:

When Tyki walked out of his room, he was planning on heading towards Allen's room to wake the boy up (and maybe get his stuff back); he was not planning to run right into the person he was looking for.

"Dammit Tyki! Watch where you're going!" Allen yelled as said man helped him off the floor.

"Sorry! I was just coming to get you actually!" Tyki explained sheepishly.

"No, you cannot have your things back; I won them fair and square." Allen said, already knowing what the man wanted.

"But you gave them back last time!" Tyki whined.

"Yeah, that was before I found out you were a Noah and I was a Noah. Plus, now we're together, I get to mess with you all I want." Allen said, patting the Noah of Pleasure on the shoulder, attempting to act as a comfort.

"Not even my Tease?!" Tyki wouldn't expect him to want to keep it; it was one of the things that tried to kill him.

"Not even the Tease. Actually, Gei and I have become close friends," The Tease, which was perched on Allen's head (in place of Timcanpy, who Allen did actually miss), seemed to actually nod in agreement, "We spent all night talking about our feelings."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "You did not name him the Japanese word for gay."

"Yes, I did actually; he's purple, a butterfly, and is your weapon. All those things together just screams GAY!"

Tyki face-palmed, "You are completely ridiculous."

Allen smiled brightly, "Yep! Now, I'm hungry. Where is food?"

"I'll take you to the dining room again, the rest of the Noah probably won't be there, other than the Earl and Road, and then we'll leave for our mission."

Allen nodded and followed Tyki down the hallway, soon arriving at the dining room.

"Ah, Alley-chan. How did you sleep?" The Earl asked once they entered the room.

"I slept well. Plus, I got to strip Tyki before-hand!" Allen bounded over and gave the Earl a hug, something he never, ever, ever expected to have the desire to do.

"TYKI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE A PERVERT!" Road shrieked from her spot, glaring up at her uncle.

"What?" Tyki yelled nervously, "No! It's not what you think!" Road had gotten out of her seat and begun advancing on the terrified Third Apostle.

"Tyki~pon," She growled, "You disobeyed a direct order."

"No! I didn't! We were playing strip poker and Allen beat me into the ground!" Tyki attempted to placate, "Just ask Allen!"

"It's true Road, leave the poor man alone." Allen said calmly from his seat at the table, already having gotten food and was down to his last plate.

"Yes Road, leave the poor man alone." Tyki whimpered.

Road stopped her advances and glared fire at Tyki, "I swear, if you even think about thinking about thinking about doing something perverted, I will end you!" She snarled.

Tyki nodded quickly and scurried over to Allen, cowering next to the teen.

"Wow Tyki, you are so manly." Allen sighed sarcastically around a mouth-full of cake.

"If it means evading Road's wrath, then I will be a wimp forever." Tyki said.

"Great, glad I can count on you." Allen pushed away his plates, standing up, "Are you coming or not?"

"But I didn't get to eat!" Tyki whined.

"Too bad, you should have stopped messing with Road. Now come on, you can get food on the train." Allen said, grabbing Tyki's wrist and pulling him along, out the door and to the train station.

On the Train:

"So, who's first on your list?" Tyki asked, trying to look over Allen's shoulder.

Allen shouldered him in the face, causing him to yelp and fall over, "An Exorcist named Daichi Aito  **(Yes, I will be making up random Exorcists for Allen to murder. They will never be big parts… or live for more than a couple paragraphs)**."

"Sounds interesting." Tyki muttered.

"What about you?"

"What? Oh, Eiji Fumihiro." Tyki said, looking down at his own card.

Allen leaned over, resting his head on Tyki's shoulder, "I'm glad you came to get me."

Tyki smiled, pulling the boy closer, "No problem, Shounen. You look tired, get some rest."

Allen nodded and yawned, shifting so that his head was in Tyki's lap as the Noah stroked his hair. Soon the sound of soft snores filled the compartment.

"I love you Shounen, every single bit of you. I hope you know that." With that, Tyki slowly let himself fall asleep, relishing the slight weight in his lap.

Once the Train Had Stopped:

Tyki woke when the train came to a screeching halt; Allen was still asleep on his lap, curled up against him. Tyki yawned and shook Allen gently.

"Allen, hey, we're here." He said softly.

Allen groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Tyki. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. Now, come on, it's our stop." Tyki smiled warmly at the young, adorable boy.

Allen stood up, swaying slightly.

"You still seem pretty tired." Tyki pointed out. When Allen didn't say anything he sighed and picked the boy up bridal-style.

"What are you doing, Tyki?" Allen asked sleepily, making no move to get down.

"I don't want you falling over or something." Tyki said, walking out of the compartment and off the train, Allen clutched safely against his chest. Allen cuddled up against him, lulled back to sleep by the steady beating of the Noah's heart. "Baka Shounen, when was the last time you had an actual good night's rest?" Tyki asked no one in particular, worried about his darling Fourteenth.

As Tyki walked, he wondered about Allen's life in the Order, it didn't exactly seem ideal, many sleepless nights, a crowded home, and then there was the glaring fact that he had to live with people that ultimately didn't trust him and would betray him in the end. Tyki felt protective just thinking about it, even if he knew that Allen didn't have to go back there anymore, those monsters had hurt his Shounen, and he was going to make them pay.

An Hour or Two Later:

Allen sluggishly opened his eyes, confused as to why he was so warm, and why he was moving. He looked up and saw Tyki's smirking face. He then realized that he had apparently fallen asleep in the Noah of Pleasure's arms.

"Ah, hello Mikk, how's life going?" He asked slowly.

"Good, good. Can you get down now, my arms hurt?" Tyki said.

"No. I'm comfortable." Allen attempted to burrow deeper in Tyki's arms.

Tyki sighed, "As much as I like holding you, I hurt, so I apologize." And with that, he unceremoniously dropped Allen onto the ground.

"Dammit Tyki! Really?! Was that necessary?!" Allen yelled as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Yes. Now, since I carried you for two hours, I think you should have to carry me." Tyki said.

"No way, you are way too fat." Allen growled, backing away slightly.

"It's only fair, Shounen." Tyki smirked.

"Don't you dare." Allen's eyes narrowed.

Tyki smiled then launched himself at Allen, leaning all his weight on the poor boy.

"Oh my god! Have you ever heard of something called vegetables!" Allen shrieked as he was slowly crushed by his boyfriend. "Tyki! Get off me!"

"Sorry, Shounen. Equivalent exchange." Tyki was obviously enjoying this.

"Tyki!" Allen whined, finally losing the battle against Tyki's weight and collapsing on the ground, Tyki now lying on his back, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Tyki smiled.

"Get ooooooooofffffffffff." Allen whined.

"I will if you give me back my Tease." Tyki said.

"No! Gei and I are the bestest of friends!" Allen yelled, struggling.

"You are such a weirdo." Tyki sighed.

"No I'm not! I'm just special!" Allen finally managed to worm his way out from under Tyki, standing up and putting his foot on the man's back.

"Now, Allen, come on, we can talk about this." Tyki said from his spot on the ground, his boyfriend's foot now digging into his back.

"We can, but I don't feel like it." Now it was Allen's turn to smile like a little shit.

"You know, we should probably get the mission done soon, and then we can go back home and discuss my weight." Tyki suggested.

"I think we have some time to spare." Allen said, putting more of his weight on his foot.

"I'm sorry! Gei is yours! I promise!" Tyki wailed, flailing his arms around.

"Good. Now, do you plan on laying on me ever again?" Allen asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"No! I swear!" Tyki yelled, beginning to squirm again.

"That's absolutely wonderful to hear!" Allen clapped, taking his foot off Tyki's back.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into with loving you." Tyki groaned, wondering just how strong that boy's foot was.

"Even I cannot answer that question." Allen chuckled, helping Tyki off the ground, "Now come on, we've wasted enough time, we have to get the mission over with!"

"I wonder whose fault that was." Tyki mumbled, rubbing his sore back.

"What was that?" Allen asked in an innocent, yet threatening voice.

"Nothing!" Tyki said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Allen began walking down the road to the inn where they would be staying.

The Next Day:

"So, where do we begin?" Allen asked as they sat in the inn's dining area, eating breakfast.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the Exorcists are staying in this inn, we won't exactly have to look for them." Tyki said.

"Really? How would you know that?" Allen cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

_'I bet that he has absolutely no idea how adorable he's being.' Tyki grumbled in his head._

"They're over there." Tyki gestured to a table not far from their own, where, just as he had said, sat two people sat, they were wearing the uniforms of an Exorcist.

"Oh. Well, all right then. They do make themselves obvious, don't they?" Allen smirked at the Black Order's stupidity.

"Yeah, not sure why though. I think it's something about wanting the Akuma to notice them, though they didn't exactly account for the Noah out for their heads." Tyki said casually.

"Right, I think Lav-the Bookmen Junior said something about that once." Allen winced when he had to even think about that teen, the one he thought he could trust, but was never trusted by in return.

Tyki frowned sadly as he watched Allen's expression become one of pain, rage, and betrayal, "Hey, Shounen, you're with us now, I promise, we'll never betray you."

Allen smiled sadly, "So you say." Then Allen's eyes flashed gold, and his expression morphed into one of casual, yet terrifying, annoyance.

**"You do realize, that you really aren't helping, right?" Neah asked as he set his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, casually popping a grape into his mouth.**

"Neah, what the hell do you want?" Tyki sighed, the man knew exactly how to annoy him most, even if they had only met once in person.

**"Ouch. What a way to great an old comrade." Neah feigned hurt.**

"What was that about comradery? I distinctly remember you betraying us." Tyki growled.

**"Ah, still a touchy subject I see. Look Myki, I know that I betrayed you in the past, but you were out to kill my family, the Earl had already killed my mother! There was nothing I could do! Not to mention Cross was there to persuade me to betray the Noahs." Neah sighed, "But that is not important right now. Allen is hurt, badly, and you can't help him by reassuring his over and over again that you won't hurt him again. That's exactly what the Order did, they reigned him in with the idea of having a family and then stabbed him in the back when it most fit their needs."**

"What else can I do?" Tyki asked.

**"Show him that you mean what you say." Neah urged, sitting up straight, "He needs to know that you aren't just like the Order."**

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tyki questioned a tinge of desperation lining his tone.

**Neah scoffed, "How should I know? I don't have all the answers. You just need to show him you love him, show him that you care about him. I'm not talking about some flowers and chocolates here either, do something that would mean a lot to him."**

Tyki nodded slowly, starting to form a plan, "I think I know just the thing."

**Neah's eyes narrowed, "Nothing perverted I hope. I don't necessarily like you, but you do seem to entertain me more than the other Noahs, and Allen seems to love you, so I don't want Road murdering you ruthlessly and without mercy. Not yet anyway."**

Tyki gulped audibly, "Nope. I promise, nothing perverted."

**"Good." Neah smiled, "Take care of my nephew! See ya around, Myki Tikk!"**

"Stop calling me that!" But it was too late, Neah was gone. Allen's eyes turned back to silver and he slumped over. "Allen! Are you all right?!"

Allen just groaned slightly.

Tyki smiled warmly and walked over, picking the tired boy up, and carried him upstairs, setting him on the bed and leaving him to sleep. He went downstairs to keep an eye on the Exorcists but found they were no longer there. He frowned and stepped outside, looking around. He spotted a flash of silver entering the woods nearby and decided to start there.

The second he entered the barrier of trees, he knew something was up. He smiled and turned around, coming face to face with both Exorcists, who's Innocence was activated, the older with a large sword, and the younger with a scythe, their faces set.

"Well, looks like you caught me. Good job. Now what?" Tyki asked amused.

"Now we kill you." One of them said.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" The Noah asked.

"Shut up! You underestimate us!" One of them yelled, obviously younger.

"Do I? I have fought Exorcists tougher then you, I've killed a general." Tyki smirked.

"Yeager." The older one growled.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. His screams were quite delightful." Tyki nodded, as if deep in thought.

"Shut up!" The younger screamed again, "You know nothing, you're just a Noah!"

"And does being a Noah automatically make me stupid?" Tyki question, grinning slyly.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't." A voice came from the trees. All three beings turned towards it and saw Allen leaning casually against a tree.

"I thought I put you to bed." Tyki frowned.

"What are you, my mother?" Allen raised an eyebrow, "So, thought you'd just complete the mission without me?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure they didn't get away or anything!" Tyki said quickly.

"Oh really, Sticky Fingered and Immoral Orphan and Tramp Evil Bum?"

"Cheater Boy-A."

"Flamboyantly Gay."

"Old Man."

"The Never-Again Crowned King of Poker."

"Best Friend of a Butterfly."

"Creator of Said Butterfly."

As the two kept bickering, the Exorcists watched dumbfounded, until the younger lost control of his temper again,

"Will you two shut up!?" He screeched.

Allen and Tyki looked up, "Oh yeah, you exist."

The older man looked closer at Allen, replacing the gold eyes with silver and the grey skin with milky white, "Walker? Allen Walker?"

"Huh?" Allen asked, "Did you need something?"

" _The_  Allen Walker? The Destroyer of Time?" The younger gasped.

"Apparently so." The older replied, "We thought you had died."

"Really?" Allen smiled, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I am very much alive."

"And very much a Noah." Tyki added in.

"That is also true." Allen nodded.

"What?! Why would you join the Noah?!" The younger yelled.

Allen's eyes darkened, "Because the Order, what I thought was my home, betrayed me the second they found out that I had a Noah in me, even if I swore to never let the Noah win."

"They had reason to! You were-are-a monster!" The younger screeched.

Allen's face went stony, nothing showing on it, "What is your name?" He asked in a monotone.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, but he found himself answering anyway, "Daichi Aito."

"Good. Then I get to kill you now." Allen said emotionlessly.

Daichi scoffed, "I would love to see you try."

"My pleasure." And with that Daichi pounced but Allen stayed exactly where he was. Then the white-haired teen opened his mouth and hummed a high-pitched tune, making Daichi freeze.

The old man, who was assumed to be Eiji Fumihiro, yelled, "Daichi! What are you doing?! Attack him!"

Slowly Daichi turned to him, his face terrified, "I can't control it. He's done something." Then the boy rushed at the older, weapon raised, making Eiji have to block with his own.

"Daichi! What do you think you are doing?!" Eiji yelled while still dodging and blocking the boy's assaults, not attacking in fear of hurting him.

"It isn't his fault. He isn't controlling himself." Allen smiled darkly.

Tyki watched silently, surprised at the boy's power, unlike Sheryl, he had full control of the Exorcists, his mind and his body if he felt like it. Tyki just assumed he liked hearing the Exorcist's pleas.

The old man was beginning to have some problems, while he was tiring; his younger comrade was relentlessly attacking him. The battle ended when his arm faltered and the scythe swung down. It was over in a second.

"EIJI!" Daichi roared as he watched his partner fall to the ground, his eyes open and staring at nothing, blood pooling around his body. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He screeched at Allen.

"No, you killed him, that's his blood on your hands, isn't it?" Allen asked innocently.

Daichi looked down and, sure enough, his hands were covered in his mentor's blood. He started screaming, it was a pained, agonized sound… and Allen loved it.

Tyki's eyes widened at Allen's cruelty, then he smiled, this boy kept getting better and better.

"Do you want me to kill you now?" Allen asked the screaming boy on the ground.

Daichi didn't answer, he just kept screaming, horrified at what he'd done.

"I'll take that as a yes," Allen knelt down in front of the boy, who looked at him with terrified eyes, "The Order throws you Exorcists into Hell for their cause, they let you die, screaming and burning with no one there to hold your hand. You cannot stop us, try as you might. Know how useless you are, know how powerless you have become, there is nothing that can help you. All you can do now is fall." With that Allen sang a short tune and Daichi began screaming louder, blood poured from his eyes, ears, and mouth. After a few short minutes of pure agony, he fell to the ground with a thud, lying motionless, his eyes still wide in horror, his mouth still open in a silent scream.

Silence reigned between the two Noah as Allen stood up and brushed his pants off, walking over to the other.

"Allen…" Tyki whispered, still slightly shocked at what had just occurred.

"Tyki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that! I don't know what came over me! I was just so mad and-" Allen looked like he was about to cry.

"It's fine, Shounen, that was actually pretty amazing. It only made me love you even more." Tyki soothed, pulling the boy into a hug, "Though I am slightly disappointed that I didn't get the chance to do anything."

Allen laughed into Tyki's shirt, relishing the warmth the man provided.

"Come on, let's go home." Tyki said.

Once They Had Arrived Back at the Ark:

Allen stretched, "Oh god, it feels so good to finally be back. I can just hear my bed calling me now, 'Allen, Allen, come sleep in me. I'm so comfortable and warm and not at all like a dingy inn or train compartment. Sleeeeeeeep in meeeeeeeee'."

"You're so strange." Tyki laughed, "Look, I'm going to go report back to the Earl, I want you to meet me in my room in an hour. Okay?"

Allen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

"Just do it. Please? It's a surprise." Tyki pleaded.

Allen sighed but nodded anyway, heading to his own room.

Tyki on the other hand waited until he was gone before dashing to the Earl's office.

He burst through the doors, "Earl!"

The Earl looked up in surprised, "Oh, Tyki~pon! How did the mission go?"

"Fine! Both Exorcists are dead! Allen killed them both, it was awesome, but that's not important right now! I have a favor to ask!" Tyki rushed out all in one breath.

The Earl cocked his head, "Oh? And what is that?"

Tyki smiled, "Well-"

With Allen:

Allen sighed as he plopped down on his bed, "Gei, do you know what Tyki wants?"

The butterfly seemed to shake its 'head'.

"Damn." Allen muttered, "I guess I'm stuck waiting then, eh Gei?"

One Hour Later:

"Whelp, wish me luck Gei!" Allen said as he hopped out of bed and padded his way to Tyki's room. He knocked slowly, "Tyki?"

When no answer came, he tried the door, it was unlocked, so he pushed his way inside. The second he had even put one foot in the room, he was buried in something that looked oddly familiar. They were debts.

"OH MY GOD!" Allen shrieked, then he looked closer at the slips of paper. He was shocked to see the words,

'PAID OFF.'

"Oh my god," He repeated, gazing in wonder at all the debts he would never have to pay. He heard chuckling from a little bit in front of him, he looked up and saw Tyki, looking smug and happy, "You paid all of these off?!"

"Of course." Tyki scoffed, "But that's not all!" He grabbed Allen's hand and yanked him out of the giant pile (How did Allen not get paper cuts?), dragging him towards a large table in the middle of the room.

When Allen looked closer, the table was covered in food. All types of food. All the food. It was beautiful.

"Tyki… what?" Allen stuttered, eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Come on!" Tyki pulled him to the table and sat him down, sitting across from him.

For an hour they both sat there, eating, talking, and just getting to know each other better. Tyki learned of Allen's troubling past and why he became an Exorcist. Soon, the meal was finished, but Tyki wasn't quite done yet.

"All right, Allen, I know this is going to be cheesy and cliché, so bear with me." He said, pulling out a small, black box.

Allen's eyes widened, "Oh my god; paid off debts, nice dinner, warning of clichés, suspicious box, Tyki are you finally going to propose to me?!" Allen exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up! And no, this isn't a proposal, not yet anyway." Tyki sighed.

Allen raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Look, I wanted to find a way to show that I love, not just with words and easily broken vows. I wanted something solid, something real. So I thought about it, and with some less then helpful help from Neah, I came up with an idea. You've seen most of it, with the debts and the dinner, but I thought that wasn't enough. Those moments will fade into memories; I wanted to give you something that you'll always have, so I got to thinking. I thought about it a lot, seriously, all the time, and I found a perfect way." Tyki opened the box and inside lay a simple, silver ring, "As I said before, this is not a proposal; it's more of a promise. And, I know, promises aren't worth a lot these days, but I hope you'll take this one seriously. I wanted something that meant something, not just some ring I bought at the store, then I remembered a certain silver item that I took from you not long ago."

Allen's eyes widened as he realized what Tyki was talking about.

"I melted down that button that I took from you that night. Yes, it was probably not the best night for either of us, but it's the night I truly met you, sure we met that day on the train, but that wasn't the real me, the real me is the one that you encountered in the forest, except less murderous towards you. I know that we haven't known each other long, and have been dating for even shorter, but from the moment I set eyes on you, you sparked my interest. On the train that's all it was, interest in the boy with the white hair who could beat me into the ground and was clearly cheating, but I could never tell how. Then is slowly rose to the point where I was glad when I saw your name on my card, while at the same time slightly disappointed, it meant I could see you again, but it also meant that I would have to kill you. Then, in the forest, I saw you fight for what you believed in, with raw strength and hope. I saw a fire burning in you and it actually pained me to snuff it out. When I held your heart in my hand, when I could feel it beat strongly, I actually hesitated, if only slightly. I knew I still had to kill you, though. When the Tease bit a hole in your heart and you were slowly dying, I actually looked back, something I had never done before."

By this point, Allen was attempting to keep the tears at bay, though he was failing tremendously.

"Then I heard you were still alive, I was shocked of course, but even more excited. You had lived, against all odds and possibilities, that strong heart still beat. I wondered what kept you going, why you still insisted on fighting when you could have had an escape from the pain and torment that is life. That interest was slowly becoming more, something like affection, I didn't know why at the time, but I didn't want to see you hurt, even if you were against me. Then we met again on the Ark and I encountered that raw power again, this time though, it was more controlled, more concentrated. Then we fought, and I locked you in that vacuum, I wanted to see how strong you were, how much you could withstand, and you surprised me. Yet again, you stood and fought, the amount of power and determination I saw in you that day actually scared me, I had no idea what could be done with that much emotion. Then you attempted to save me from my Noah, even then I couldn't hate you, it was only fair, I tried to destroy your Innocence, you get to try and destroy my Noah. Then I had to leave you there when Joido took over and the Ark fell apart, but, again, you survived to fight another day. When I heard about the Fourteenth, I was so excited, there was a possibility that you were going to come over to our side, but you refused to, and as much as that hurt, I could understand why. I had to watch as Neah took control and you fought relentlessly, even when you were in pain and on the verge of giving in, you fought with all you had. When the Earl told me that I was to get you from the Order, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if you were going to fight me or not. Then I saw you in a pool of your own blood, not moving, not even twitching, I couldn't tell if you were even breathing or not, and it terrified me."

Allen sniffled, smiling as he looked up at Tyki.

"Then you were okay, well as okay as you could have been in that situation, and I took you home. But you were still in danger, your Innocence was killing you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. But the Earl saved you and I stayed by your side the entire time, just waiting for you to wake up and join the family, though, again, I had no idea what to expect. Then I fell asleep and woke up holding your hand as you watched me curiously. I freaked out, not wanting to be rejected. Then you told me you like me and I was so overjoyed I didn't process what you had said for a second. Then my mind went to this being some sort of cruel joke and I was so scared and hurt, but it wasn't, and now I have you. Now I can sleep with you in my arms (if you ever actually let me sleep with you), and kiss you when you wake.

And, I still know how absolutely cheesy this sounds and I apologize, but I need you to know how I feel, that I love you. I love you so much, your smile, your laugh, your strange hair, that damned scar, your ridiculously large appetite, the mischievous look you get in your eye that tells me that I'm so screwed, your weird ass relationship with Gei. Everything." He picked up Allen's left hand. "Even your Innocence… maybe not Neah, but he's not you, so fuck him."

Allen chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I love you. If you asked me to, I would burn the whole world down, and if you wished, I would save it. I just want you to know that you are my everything."

Allen didn't even bother to try and stop the tears anymore.

"I'm not asking for marriage, that would be ridiculous, I'm just asking that you realize how much I cherish you, I want you to love yourself, and I want you to know that I will never betray you, not for as long as my heart still beats in my chest." Tyki smiled and pulled out the ring, offering it to Allen.

"So what do you say, Poker King, do you accept my promise?"

Instead of saying anything, Allen threw himself at Tyki, sobbing into the crook of the man's neck, "You are a complete idiot, after that entire thing do you even need to ask? You're such a cliché, but I love it."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Tyki smiled even wider, pulling the boy closer.

"Of course, though that was weirdly like a marriage proposal." Allen laughed.

"I know, but, hey, I did the best I could." Tyki shrugged.

"And it was perfect." Allen relished the warmth Tyki offered as he attempted to bury himself more in the man's embrace.

"So, are you going to be sleeping with me tonight?" Tyki asked.

"I suppose, though it's still only sleeping that we'll be doing." Allen warned.

"Yes, of course." Tyki sighed.

The night ended with Pleasure and Destruction cuddled together on a purple bed, both smiling slightly and resting peacefully, taking comfort in the fact that they had each other.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: Damn, that got cheesy at the end there.
> 
> Tyki: Only a little bit.
> 
> Tyki075: A little? Dude, you basically proposed.
> 
> Tyki: I did not! I distinctly remember both me and you saying that I didn't!
> 
> Tyki075: I know you didn't, I'm just tired and I really want to go home., I'm stuck in the Science room while watching a movie, not the worst thing ever, but I want to go to bed… and read depressing Sherlock fanfiction (because I'm a horrible person).
> 
> Allen: Of course, there's always fanfiction involved.
> 
> Tyki075: Hey, I'm a fanfiction writer, what did you expect?
> 
> Allen: *shrugs* I'm not really sure.
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever. This is a really long chapter; at least, to me it is, not sure about you. I've been working on this for so long. SOOOO LOOONG. I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've written ever, except maybe When Demigods Meet Exorcists, though I think this one is longer.
> 
> Tyki: Do you remember the first chapter of WDME? It was SO short! Seriously, like eight paragraphs, most of which were dialogue. Now look at you, you've come so far!
> 
> Tyki075: You're being unnaturally nice, that makes me automatically suspicious of you.
> 
> Tyki: Ouch. It's Allen who's always an asshole, not me.
> 
> Allen: Wow, Tyki, did you really just throw your boyfriend under the bus just to save your own ass?
> 
> Tyki075: It seems that way. That's low, Tyki, that's low.
> 
> Tyki: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't turn on me!
> 
> Allen: You hippogriff!
> 
> Tyki: … You mean hypocrite?
> 
> Allen: No, I meant what I said and I said what I meant.
> 
> Tyki075: Damn, we got all Dr. Seuss all up in here.
> 
> Tyki: I'm sorry Allen, I was just telling the truth.
> 
> Tyki075: Dude, that is not how you apologize.
> 
> Allen: Whatever, I don't care.
> 
> Tyki075: He totally cares.
> 
> Tyki: Allen, I am truly sorry.
> 
> Allen: It's fine, I just wanted to see how long it took you to apologize.
> 
> Tyki: *sighs* Of course you were.
> 
> Tyki075: Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible! But in the meantime, comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe! Squadala!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is sent out on a mission alone, he encounters some... old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN. PERIOD.
> 
> Tyki075: Hello people, I apologize for this chapter, it was so hard to write it. It hurt too much, so prepare yourself, shit gets real… and angsty. So fucking angsty.
> 
> Allen: Ah, great. I have a really bad feeling about this.
> 
> Tyki075: Yeah, I think this is the worst thing I've written, not in terms of the quality or story line, just how I much I HURT you.
> 
> Allen: … O.O… Now I am really, really worried.
> 
> Tyki075: I seriously don't blame you, at all, whatsoever. I just… I am so sorry for what is about to occur.
> 
> Allen: I am REALLY worried right now, you never apologize.
> 
> Tyki075: Just, prepare yourself. All right! It's been awhile! I am really excited to get this done while at the same time I'm dreading it. I just don't know what to think… Again, there are no comments to answer, since I just transferred the chapters. But please, do comment! It makes me so happy! 
> 
> Allen: Don't do it! It actually makes him happy! That's never a good thing!
> 
> Tyki075: Shut the fuck up, Moyashi! Now, I have a quick story I want to share with you all about my own stupidity; it was late one Saturday night not too long ago, and I was sitting in a chair in my living room, with my computer out and I was listening to music. Now, I was planning on working of fanfiction, but when I opened my computer I saw that a tab was open, and on that tab was a bunch of Big Hero 6 fanfictions. I thought to myself 'Why not? I haven't really read much of these yet.' So I read some, they were pretty depressing. It was ridiculous. Now, reading the fanfiction in the first place was my first mistake, the bigger one though, was the fact that I was listening to the song 'Things We Lost in the Fire' by Bastille. It's obvious where my utter stupidity was coming in. I cried a lot that night. A LOT. I rarely cry, but holy shit, it was too much. Don't be me, make sure you're not being an idiot. - A message from a fanfiction writer who probably hasn't yet learned from his mistakes.
> 
> Allen: You are a complete idiot, you know that right?
> 
> Tyki075: Yes I do. I'm sure you all have been waiting for this and I hope you've prepared yourselves! Let us set forth!

Chapter Four:

_"You promised you'd never leave. Where are you now?" - Unknown_

Allen had just started his first solo mission, something simple, inspecting multiple Exorcist sightings in the same town. Tyki was very much against the idea of him going alone, he had even fought the Earl to let him accompany the boy, though it was fruitless. The Earl had said that he had needed to get the feel of working with the Noah, but Allen knew that the Earl just wanted to know if he was completely loyal. He couldn't expect them to automatically trust him, not only did he have Innocence and used to be an Exorcist, but he was also housing the one Noah who completely betrayed everyone else and killed the majority of the family.

Allen sighed as he entered the town, already bored. He knew that there were Exorcists in town, but he didn't know who and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He didn't know if he was ready to face anyone that he had previously known.

Of course it was just then that he heard two familiar voices.

"Lavi, where do you think he is?" He heard Lenalee ask, a tone of disgust lining her voice.

Allen quickly ducked behind a wall, tears coming to his eyes, not at all ready for a confrontation.

He heard Lavi scoff, "Why do you even care, Lenalee, he could very well be dead for all we know."

"I hope so." Lenalee sighed.

Allen wanted to turn and run away, to forget this ever happened and never think about it again, but he knew he had to complete the mission, for the Earl and his family, even if that meant facing his old friends.

Just as he was about to walk out, he heard Lenalee speak again, his voice "Do you ever regret what happened?"

"No." Lavi said simply, his voice void of all emotion.

That was it for Allen, no one deserved what he had gotten, all the humiliation, betrayal, hatred, and lies, and yet, they didn't even regret what they put him through. Not at all. He roared and stormed out of his hiding spot, hell-bent on spilling blood.

"Monster." Lenalee snarled, getting into a fighting position.

"Monster I may be, but even a monster can feel despair!" Allen screamed.

"What do you want Noah?" Lavi asked, again, no emotion clear in his voice.

"What do I  _want_?" Allen growled, "I used to think I wanted to be accepted, to be loved for once in my life, but now that that has happened, all I really want is to see your blood on my hands, to hear your screams echo throughout the darkness. I want for you to feel the pain I went through. I want you to feel lost, alone in a room full of people who look at you with only contempt. I want you to feel the comfort of having a family, only to have them turn their back on you, just like everyone else had. I want someone to tell you they'll be back to save you, only to leave you crying alone, screaming for someone to help you because 'oh god it hurts, it burns,' but have no one even spare you so much as a thought. I want to see you dead, killed slowly and painfully, your throat raw from all the unanswered screams that tore themselves from your throat. I want you to beg at my feet for mercy when all hope has abandoned you. I want you to feel the sorrow that comes from realizing that no one is coming to save you from the monster under the bed. I want you to feel every last tear that has ever made its way down my face when I was left alone to cry in the dark by everyone I ever loved. I want you to go through exactly what you put me through!"

Lenalee flinched slightly, but her eyes stayed cold and hard, "We gave you exactly what a demon like you deserves!"

Allen was about to open his mouth, but Lavi stepped forward, "So, are you with the Noah now, Fourteenth?"

Allen growled slightly, making Lavi smirk, "That's what I thought."

"They are my family! They actually care about me, unlike you! I was your  _friend_ , and you betrayed me!" Allen yelled, angry tears brimming at his eyes.

" _We_  betrayed  _you_?!" Lenalee shrieked, "You were to one who went off with the enemy!"

"I only did that  _after_  I discovered all my 'friends' conversing about how to kill me without getting in trouble!" Allen retorted.

"Just the act of  _becoming_ a Noah is going over to their side!" Lenalee yelled back.

"I hadn't become a Noah yet either! I would have fought him off for you people!" Allen said, "What was the first thought that ran through your head when you found out, 'We should kill him'?"

"We should have! You have no place in this world!" Lenalee's eyes narrowed, "Just look what you've become, a blood-thirsty monster."

"You made me into this! You are the true monsters here!" Allen was sick and tired of being called a monster, yes, he probably was one, but they had to right to determine that.

"Musician," Lavi cut in, "You will be accompanying us back to the Black Order, if you do not go willingly, we will have to resort to force."

Allen's eyes widened, "I will never go with you! I will never betray my family like that!"

"I see force is necessary then." Lavi seemed to make eye contact with someone and Allen felt something come into contact with the back of his head roughly and his world faded to black.

Kanda caught Allen's limp body, having hit him over the head with Mugen. He looked sadly at his old comrade, knowing that he had to do his job, but that didn't make it any less painful.

As the trio walked away towards Headquarters, something slipped out of Kanda's hand.

A white piece of paper drifted to the floor, a not scrawled on it, as well as a quickly-drawn doodle of a certain samurai as his signature.

_"Come find him."_

At the Noah's Ark:

"It seems that young Allen-chan has betrayed us and gone back to his precious Order." The Earl growled through clenched teeth at dinner.

"What?!" Road yelled, "He wouldn't do that!"

"You forget Road, Allen is the holder of Neah." The Earl said coldly, in despair at losing yet another Fourteenth.

Tyki stood up abruptly, walking out of the dining room without so much as a word, his hands clenched in fists as his sides.

The Noah family watched him go, sadness in their eyes, they all knew how much the Fourteenth meant to the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki stormed into his room, tears gathering in his eyes.

Allen wouldn't do this, he just wouldn't, not to him. There was no way that Allen went willingly with the Exorcists, he had just found his family, he was so happy with them. Not to mention, in the time he had spent with the boy he had found him to be loyal to a fault, he would never betray them.

But that also left the question of, if he was so loyal, would he really betray the Order.

The Order had hurt him, broken him to the point of depression, he would never go back to them or stay with them.

Tyki was so conflicted, there were so many factors that went into play. But the more the man thought about it, he realized there really weren't, there was one thing he had to remember to determine his answer.

Allen loved him.

It was obvious in the way the Musician looked at him, how he acted around him, hell he had even said it himself!

Allen would never leave him, not if he had a choice.

Determination set itself into Tyki's features as he stomped back to the dining room, grabbed Road by the wrist, and dragged her back to his room.

"I want you to make a door to the Black Order." Tyki said as soon as the door was shut.

"Tyki, Allen left us, that is all there is to it! I know you're sad, but-" Road pleaded.

"Road, you know Allen," Tyki insisted, "Do you really think he would do this?! And don't try to bring up the Neah excuse, I've met Neah more than once and from what I've seen of him, he cares about Allen more than anything else in the world, he would never make him go back there and betray the Earl. I doubt Neah's happy with being with the Earl, but he would never take away Allen's happiness."

Road thought about this for a minute and seemed to see Tyki's point, "Even so, the Order has put up wards to fend off my doors (I don't know why they didn't do this earlier), I can't get in, at least, not from such a long distance, there is a chance that I could get you inside if we are inside the ward's boundaries."

"Then we'll have to go there, I refuse to leave Allen in their clutches." Tyki said.

Road nodded and they set off towards where Allen was last seen.

With Allen:

Allen woke up in a cell. It was damp and cold. Not the ideal place to wake up in, especially with the headache he was currently having.

There was another person in the cell and the sound of Allen groaning caught their attention, "Ah, Walker, you're up."

As the man walked into the light, Allen saw it was one of the people he hated the most and never wanted to see again, ever.

Malcolm C. Lvellie.

Allen growled and back up as far as his chains would allow.

"You see, I know you've been with the Noah since you went missing from the Order and I think now is the perfect time to get some information regarding the enemy, and I think we both know what I'll have to do if you don't give me the information willingly. I mean, there are other methods of getting a person to talk." Lvellie smirked.

Allen's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"You know I perfectly well I would, Walker, do you really expect more from me?" Lvellie said, "But, before we get into that," Lvellie pulled out a syringe, approaching the shackled Noah.

"What is that?" Allen asked fearfully, trying and failing to get away from the man.

"Well, ever since we had the egg, I've had a large chunk of Dark Matter stored away, I used some of it to create the Third Exorcists, but I still have some left, so I decided to put it to good use. That is what this is, liquefied Dark Matter. Now, I wasn't going to use it on you since you're a Noah and I doubted Dark Matter would have an effect, but then I remembered, you still have Innocence." Lvellie grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't destroy an Innocence like that." Allen said, eyes narrowed.

"Really? Because imagine, one Innocence in exchange for vital knowledge of the enemy." Lvellie crouched down next to the boy, roughly grabbing his arm, "But first let's take care of this silly bracelet, though it might come in handy later." He ripped the Dark Matter bracelet the Earl had used to stop his Innocence's rampage off, slipping it into his pocket.

Immediately Allen felt a fire course through his veins, leaving a burn in its wake. He was unable to hold back a whimper as he flinched.

Lvellie smirked and roughly stabbed the syringe into Allen's Innocence arm, pushing the plunger down.

Instantly Allen's arm was enveloped in agony, his mind went blank except for the all-encompassing pain. A scream tore itself from his throat and he ripped his arm out of Lvellie's grasp, clutching it to his chest as he curled into a ball, trembling from pain.

**_'Shit,' Neah sounded from in his mind._ **

_'N-Neah,' Allen whimpered, 'What's happening?'_

**_'Your Innocence is weak from not only being suppressed by that bracelet, but from you being a Noah in general. The Dark Matter is currently over-riding your Innocence, not necessarily destroying it, but more… transforming it.' Neah explained._ **

_'W-what is t-t-that supposed to mean?' Allen panted._

**_'It means it's not really Innocence more, it's more Dark Matter.' Neah said._ **

Allen was about to reply when the pain peaked, reaching an indescribable height. His screams intensified and his eyes rolled back into his head as his back arched.

All the while Lvellie was sitting by, smirking at the boy's pain.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the pain subsided, leaving Allen panting and exhausted.

"Well, I do think that's enough for now, I'll come back later, don't you worry."

And with that, Lvellie stood up, brushed invisible dirt off his pants, and strode out of the room, leaving a trembling, frightened Allen in his wake.

With Tyki and Road:

The two Noah had finally arrived at the town Allen was last seen at and they had no idea where to begin.

"What are we supposed to do Tyki?" Road asked.

"I'm not completely certain, but I'm sure I'll think of something." Tyki said, waving her off.

By some crazy miracle, Tyki spotted a white piece of paper on the ground near what seemed to be three sets of footprints.

"What's that?" Road asked, peering over her uncle's shoulder as he bent down to pick up the paper.

"I'm not really sure, the handwriting is absolutely awful, it looks like it could be 'Come find him' or it could be 'Combine him' or I could be completely wrong about both." Tyki said, squinting to see if he could make it out.

"What's at the bottom there?" Road said, pointing.

"I have absolutely no clue at all. I think the Akuma might have been trying to write and draw again." Tyki sighed.

"Not again. Let's just keep going, we know where the Black Order is, I don't even know why we came here." Road said as Tyki straightened up.

"Because it's on the way to the Order, baka." Tyki scoffed.

"Shut up! Let's go!" Road huffed, walking away.

Tyki chuckled and followed close behind her.

With Allen Again:

Allen had somehow managed to get to sleep, but was awakened abruptly when the door to his opened.

The boy looked up and was shocked when he saw Lavi before him. There was no emotion on the previously happy and exuberant teen's face.

"Lavi?" Allen asked warily.

"No, not anymore." 'Lavi' said.

Allen's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Lavi was simply a persona, an alias, just a mask. Lavi does not exist." 'Lavi' explained.

"What? But  _you're Lavi!_ " Allen protested.

"No, I have no name. I am Bookmen Junior. That is all. There is no Lavi." Bookman Junior said.

"I-I don't understand." Allen said, his voice trembling.

"Yes you do, Fourteenth. You have a mask of your own." Bookman Junior looked him in the eye.

"Please Lavi…" Allen pleaded, he didn't know why he was being affected so much. Maybe it was the fact that now he knew his friend was dead, even before the person that now stood before him betrayed him.

Bookman Junior opened the door and moved to walk out, but before he left he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Maybe Lavi would have saved you. But I am not Lavi."

After Bookman Junior walked away Allen stared at the door while tears streamed down his face as he mourned his fallen friend.

Not Long Later:

Allen could hear a commotion just outside his door.

"What are we doing?! That's  _Allen_  in there! That's  _Allen_ who we've locked in chains! It's  _Allen_!" He knew that voice! It was Johnny!

Allen was so happy that someone was still on his side, until the next words were spoken, they were from Lenalee, "That's not Allen, that's the monster that killed him."

Allen sighed and slumped against the wall, not wanting to be hurt more from the rest of the conversation.

With Road and Tyki:

"Are we there yet?" Road whined.

"No Road! Shut up!" Tyki yelled, sick and tired of the question as it was not even close to the first time she had asked it.

"… Tyki, are you worried that Allen really has left us." Road asked after a minute of silence.

Tyki continued walking, not even looking at her, "No, I'm not. I know what they did to him, and I know that he hates them more than anything he's ever hated in the world. I know that every time he thinks about them he gets this sadness in his eyes that is the likes of which I've never seen. I know that he would never go back, even if he his only other option was to walk this Earth alone. And I know that he values us, that he loves us all as his family (and me as his lover but whatever)."

"But what about Neah?" Road insisted.

"Neah may be a complete and utter asshole, but he would never go against Allen's wishes, even if they clashed with his own. He would burn the whole world down for Allen, and if Allen so wished, he would do anything in his power to save it." Tyki said.

Road nodded, reassured.

Yet Again Back With Allen:

Lvellie was back, that was the first thing that registered in Allen's mind. The second was the fact that he was no longer lying down, he was chained to a chair.

"I'm going to skip the formalities Walker, you talk, or I get to have some fun." Lvellie said.

"Never. I would never even dream of betraying my family like that!" Allen yelled, yanking at the chains that bound him.

Lvellie smirked, "I was hoping you would say that. You see, there was another reason I injected Dark Matter into your Innocence before, it wasn't just because I was curious to see what happened, while you had your Innocence, you would have a resistance to both Innocence and Dark Matter and that was just no fun, but now, with Dark Matter replacing your Innocence, I can use God's Crystal on you and you'll feel every bit of pain it causes, just like any other Noah scum."

Allen's eyes widened as he squirmed in his chair, trying to put distance between himself and the glowing green knife Lvellie had just brought out.

"Oh no, you're not getting away."

Lvellie raised the knife and slashed it across the boy's chest, making him scream in agony.

"Now, do you have anything to say? No? Then let's continue."

This continue for hours, and by the time Lvellie had finally grown bored, for now, Allen was barely conscious and less than lucid.

"See you tomorrow, Noah Trash." Lvellie mocked, walking out the cell door, leaving Allen in the chair, head limp against his chest.

And Now We're Back With Road and Tyki:

Though Tyki had time and time again assured Road that Allen was taken unwillingly, he himself was having doubts.

What if Allen really had left him?

Even after all he had done for the boy?

What if Allen didn't want them to come and get him?

To have some time to think about this, Tyki kept taking the longer routes to the Order, sometimes going the wrong way then turning around later. Yes it was stupid, but it gave him time to think things over.

Allen had told him he loved him, teased him, slept in the same bed as him, laughed with him, kissed him, and just been with him.

But had it all been a con?

_Could_  it have all been a con?

Could Allen have been lying to him and laughing at him behind his back this entire time?

There were so many questions and the only way he was ever going to get answers was finding Allen.

With Allen:

The same routine would repeat day in and day out; Lvellie would come in, torture him for answers, and he would give none, then Lvellie would leave him alone. Sometimes the mad man mixed things up, hanging Allen from the ceiling by his hands and whipping him. Sometimes he would just leave Allen alone in the dark with only his thoughts to accompany him.

Allen just wanted Tyki to come and get him, to hold him, to kiss the top of his head, to rub his back soothingly, to tell him everything was going to be fine and the monster's couldn't hurt him anymore, to just come and save him.

But that hadn't happened, it had been at least five days, based on Lvellie's visits, and Tyki hadn't come.

Allen was beginning to wonder if he would ever come at all, or if he had just been too much of a burden for Tyki and the man didn't want to deal with him any longer.

**_'Look at your hand.' Neah said._ **

Allen glanced at his right hand, where the ring Tyki had given him was still around his ring finger.

**_'There's your answer. Myki promised he would always be there to protect you, he's coming, you just have to wait a little bit longer.' Neah assured, though he wasn't so sure himself anymore, he knew it didn't take five days to get to the Order from the Noah's Ark._ **

Allen sniffled, but nodded, praying to anyone that would listen that his uncle was right.

Three Days Later:

"Tyki, it doesn't take eight days to get to the Order from the Ark, what are you doing?" Road asked her uncle, no hint of her usual playful self in her voice.

Tyki sighed, knowing he couldn't deny it, "I just- I don't know what to believe. I'm scared. What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Tyki, you yourself have told me this a thousand time, but it seems you haven't absorbed the information; Allen loves you, more than anything, he loved you before he even came to the Noah's, now that he has you, he'll never let you go without a fight. Never." Road said.

"But-" Tyki began.

"No, I know where the Order is from here so you can't run away anymore. Allen needs you, this isn't the time to be a coward, there will be plenty of opportunities for that once Allen is safe and home with us." Road said.

Tyki nodded and followed the girl.

With Allen:

It had been eight days.

Eight days in the kingdom of hell.

Eight days away from his home.

Eight days without Tyki's warmth.

Eight days without the twin's laughing.

Eight days without Road's glomps.

Eight days without the Earl's insane smile.

Eight days without Lulubell's uninterested gazes and remark.

Eight days without his family.

And yet, no one had come from him.

Not even Neah could cheer him up or persuade him that he was not alone, for he could tell that Neah knew it as well.

He had yet again been left alone to cry, reaching feebly for the broken promises he had been left with.

Allen had lost all hope that he had come here with, Lvellie would slash at his skin and tear at his flesh but he wouldn't even blink anymore.

Lvellie could scare his skin, but that didn't matter, because his heart lay in pieces, his soul in shreds.

Nothing mattered to him anymore; people would come in and mock him, people he had once called friends, even family, but he didn't care. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, but he wasn't hungry. He just didn't care.

But there was something holding Allen back from giving up completely:

A silver ring, so average in appearance, but with so much meaning melded into it, wrapped around his finger.

With Tyki and Road:

Finally, the Black Order was in sight, the tall building dark against the gray sky.

Tyki breathed a sigh of relief, having finally reached their destination. "Can you get a door inside?"

Road concentrated for a minute, "I think so, their wards aren't the strongest."

Tyki nodded as a checkered door appeared.

"Let's go then."

Both Noah entered the door, finding themselves in a deserted hallway in the Black Order.

"Where do we go?" Road whispered.

"Down. Cells are always down. If he's being held here against his will, then that's where they'd keep him." Tyki said, turning a corner and running right into something. He looked at what he ran into and found himself staring into the face of Yu Kanda.

"What the fuck do you think you're doi- Oh, it's you two, it's about damn time you got here. What the fuck took you so long?" Kanda growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the Noah.

"What? Shouldn't you be trying to stop us?" Tyki asked.

"Look, I only do the stuff I do because it's my job, but this place is corrupt, I would go off on my own, but there are people that need me here, and I'm sure as hell not going to join you people. But, even if I have a job to do, Moyashi doesn't deserve this." Kanda explained, "So you found my note…"

"What note?... Oh my god! That was from  _you_?! We were under the impression the Akuma had been trying to write again. Damn Mr. Kitchen Knife, you need to work on your handwriting!" Tyki laughed.

"Shut up! My first language is Japanese, you can't blame me for being rusty in the English department! But that's not important right now, I need to get you to Allen, he's close to breaking." Kanda said.

Tyki immediately turned serious, already regretting his choice to take longer.

"Come on, follow me." The Noah nodded and began making the trek to the dungeons.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach Allen's cell and Kanda pulled out a key he had swiped from a guard, giving it to Tyki

"Be quick and be careful, I have to go or I might get caught, and please, be good to him, after everything he's been through, he needs someone there with him more than ever." With that, Kanda turned on his heel and left.

Tyki took a deep breath and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

The sight he was met with brought tears to his eyes; Allen was chained to a chair in the middle of the room, covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and partially healed wounds. His head was down and his hair was covering his face. He wasn't even shivering, even though the room was freezing cold.

Tyki ran to him and quickly unchained the boy, pulling him out of the chair and into his lap.

Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and his face twisted into uncontainable fury mixed with a small bit of relief. Tyki was pushed away as the Noah moved away from him.

**"What took you so fucking long?!" Neah snarled, barely able to sit up due to the state of Allen's body.**

"Is Allen okay?!" Tyki asked worriedly.

**"That doesn't answer my question!" Neah yelled, "Where were you?! What the hell were doing while Allen sat here in this cell, wishing for someone to come save him?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAN DID?! HE TORTURED HIM, HE TURNED HIS INNOCENCE, ONE OF HIS ONLY REASONS FOR LIVING, INTO DARK MATTER, THEN CUT INTO HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN WITH INNOCENCE, HE WHIPPED HIM AND THEN LEFT HIM HANGING THERE! BUT WHERE WERE YOU?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU?! YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS PROTECT HIM! AFTER A WHILE HE WAS CERTAIN YOU WEREN'T COMING FOR HIM, HE HAD GIVEN UP! BUT THERE WAS ONLY ONE THING KEEPING HIM ALIVE, AND THAT WAS THAT PROMISE YOU MADE HIM! BUT YOU BROKE IT! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIM, THEN YOU LEFT HIM TO ROT IN A CELL, TO DROWN IN PAIN AND SORROW, FOR** **TEN DAYS** **! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HIM, YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Neah was actually crying at this point, tears that had been held back for so long making their way down his cheeks.**

**"Where were you?" He whispered, then Allen's body, exhausted and injured, gave out and he collapsed, quickly falling into unconsciousness.**

Tyki slowly approached Allen's body, bringing it into his arms and cradling the boy to his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry." Was all the Noah of Pleasure could whisper. He could only hope that he would be able to put Allen back together.

Tears poured down the man's face as he held the broken form of his love, whom he had left alone for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: Yes, I actually did just do that, why? I just ripped out your heart then stomped on it... Repeatedly.
> 
> Tyki: … I-I… W-w… Why? I don't understand what we ever did to you to deserve this.
> 
> Tyki075: … I am truly sorry. If it makes you feel better, it physically hurt to write this chapter, the feels were overpowering. To you readers, I am so sorry. Please don't kill me, I have so much fanfiction I need to write! 
> 
> Allen: You deserve to burn in the very pits of Tartarus!
> 
> Tyki075: Yes, I know. But still… nope, have nothing else to say really. I'll try to update soon! Comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe! The usual thing. Please don't kill me and I am so sorry! Squadala! *runs out*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road and Tyki have to get Allen out of the Order, the recovery process begins, and Allen and Tyki have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN.
> 
> Tyki075: Hello people! So, in the previous chapter… a whole lot of shit went down. All the angst. This chapter is still pretty angsty, but it's only to be expected when it's the follow-up of a chapter such as the previous one. Got to clean up all that angst.
> 
> Neah: I still don't understand why you would take this story from such a sarcastic, but sort of fluffy type thing to THIS! What have you done?!
> 
> Tyki075: Well, ever since the beginning I was planning on having Allen get captured by the Order, it just sort of… escalated to something a bit more.
> 
> Neah: *sigh* Of course it did, when does it not with you?
> 
> Tyki075: It'll be fiiiiiiiiiiiine; obviously I can't have it be angsty forever.
> 
> Neah: Really? Because with you that is a very real possibility. What about, say, My Heart Grows Cold Without You, or Trust Can Be Broken Easier Than It Can Be Made (which you need to update already, I mean seriously, how long has it been?! PEOPLE ARE WAITING!), or maybe A Reflection Not Your Own, or even Break My Chains and Set Me Free? What about all those? Where are those happy moments?
> 
> Tyki075: First, My Heart Grows Cold Without just hasn't had a happy moment YET! I obviously won't just kill Allen (though I do need to make a story where that happens. MAKE PEOPLE CRY!). Second, Trust Can Be Broken Easier Than It Can Be Made might also have happy moments, once they kiss and make up (you know, if that happens, I don't know yet, Nezumi did just STAB Shion), and I'll get around to updating that… sometime. Third, A Reflection Not Your Own was YOUR fault, you were the monster in the mirror (even if I was the one who wrote it)! And last, Break My Chains and Set Me Free is a poem, my poems are never happy! Seriously, never.
> 
> Neah: Still! It's just saaaaad.
> 
> Tyki075: Duh, that's the point.
> 
> Neah: Yeah, but it shouldn't be!
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever! I'm not having this argument with EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Really, it gets annoying.
> 
> Neah: We're just trying to stop you from hurting us(Allen).
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever, though you're right about me needing to update a lot of stories (at LEAST four). Anyways, let's get to the story! Let us set forth!

Chapter Five:

_"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." – Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)_

Tyki couldn't believe it, didn't  _want_  to believe it. But the truth was staring him right in the face, it was his fault Allen was like this, it was his fault Allen lay limply in his arms, barely breathing, barely sane, barely  _alive_.

Tyki just wanted to scream, sob, tear at his hair, but he knew they needed to get back to the Ark. He gathered Allen closer to his body, trying to share his warmth with the freezing boy, then stood up, turning to face an abnormally silent and stoic Road.

"We need to get him out of here." Tyki said, his voice a monotone though it was lined with utter sadness and guilt.

Road nodded, watching Allen sadly before turning to the door, "We need to hurry, before someone comes down here to check on him."

"Someone already has, Noah." A voice sounded throughout the room, sounding smug.

Tyki glanced around the cell, glaring as a man stepped out of the shadows.

"I'll be needing that back now." The man said.

Tyki registered the fact that Allen seemed to shudder at the man's voice, curling into his chest slightly, even when unconscious. The Noah smirked bitterly, "Ah, you must be the famous Hitler Wannabe, the man who caused my dear sweet Shounen so much pain and misery. I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lvellie just smirked, "What about you? You seemed to have caused him some suffering as well."

Tyki growled, pulling Allen closer to him.

"Tyki, we don't have time for this,  _Allen_  doesn't have time." Road warned.

"Oh, your name's Tyki? I've heard a lot about you, like how you put a hole in the boy's heart, how you tore his arm off, destroyed his reason to live." Lvellie said.

Tyki winced, still regretting that night, "We were enemies, you were allies."

"He's a Noah." Lvellie said simply.

"So? That gives you no right to do what you did! He helped you! And you labeled him as a traitor!" Tyki yelled.

"I was right, wasn't I? Is it not Allen Walker who resides in the arms of the Noah of Pleasure at this very moment? Was it not Allen Walker who took the lives of two Exorcists? Was it not Allen Walker who vowed to kill two of our Exorcists?" Lvellie asked.

" _Tyki_." Road insisted, "Do something."

"You're the Noah of Dreams, aren't you?" Lvellie questioned, turning to Road, "You're very well capable of attacking."

Road stayed silent.

"Or did you drain your energy breaking through the barriers? Are they still interfering with your powers?" Lvellie continued, smiling.

"If you want to fight, I'll fight you, but I know for a fact that you have no chance." Tyki snarled.

"Oh, I don't want to fight you, I have all the information that I need." When Lvellie saw Tyki's eyes widen he continued, "Don't worry, Mr. Walker didn't say anything." With that, Lvellie turned and walked out of the cell, leaving the two Noah alone.

"He just… let us go?" Road asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

"He's obviously planning something; he knows something that we don't, something vital." Tyki muttered, concern clear.

"But what?" Road gazed at the door, as if somehow she could find all the answers in it.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that right now, we need to get Allen back to the Ark." Tyki said, walking cautiously towards the exit.

Road nodded, poking her head out of the door and looking around, trying to spot any danger. When she found none, she motioned for Tyki to follow her.

It didn't take long before they found themselves at the door Road had set up upon arrival. They entered and found themselves right outside the Order's boundaries.

"Do you think you can make another door to the Ark?" Tyki asked, wanting to get there as quickly as possible.

Road frowned, "I don't think so, not yet, I'll need a night of rest first." She said as she stumbled slightly.

Tyki sighed before nodding, "All right, but we still need to get out of here, we'll find someplace to camp through the night."

As the two Noah set off, trekking through the woods, Tyki kept a worried eye on Allen, who hadn't moved since Lvellie first showed up, no sound had escaped his lips. There was nothing, only a slight rise and fall of his bare chest, but even that was shallow and uneven. His entire body was covered in purple bruises and blood, cuts and scrapes, and the parts that weren't were almost as white as his hair. His entire back was ripped to shreds, proving that he had been whipped, his writs were rubbed raw from chains, there were even some stab wounds littering his body. He had stopped shivering, and Tyki had to wonder if it was because he was warming up or if he had just gotten so weak and cold that he didn't even have enough energy to shiver anymore, due to the fact that his skin was still freezing cold, Tyki believed it to be the latter. All in all, it was a wonder he was still alive, even if he was a Noah.

Tears came to his eyes as Tyki thought of what could have possibly been done to this poor boy who had already endured too much. Luckily he still had his black pants on, that was a good sign and gave some relief to the concerned Noah. It was all his fault that Allen was like this, there was no one to blame but him.

"Tyki." Road's voice tore the Noah out of his thoughts, "I can tell you're blaming yourself, it's not your fault. Did you kidnap him? Did you lock him up? No."

"No, I didn't do any of those things, but I might as well have. As he was suffering, what was I doing? I was prolonging it so I could have time to  _think_ , as he was stuck in that awful cell, screaming and hurting and  _pleading_ for someone to come save him. I promised I would be there, and I wasn't, that's almost as bad as what they did." Tyki said, looking down at the broken body of his Shounen.

Road sighed, "Tyki, it's true, we really took our time getting here, but you can't blame yourself for that, you didn't know if he had betrayed us or not. Yes, maybe it was wrong to doubt him, but we had full reason to. We all remember what Neah did, it still hurts sometimes, we just didn't want to feel that again. I know you love Allen, but you need to think about yourself sometimes too, you go through rough times, and you hurt, it's not your fault for wanting to protect yourself from more pain."

Tears dripped out of gold eyes as Pleasure nodded, unable to say anything. He still regretted what happened, and still blamed himself, but he needed to get over it, he needed to focus on helping Allen and when the boy was better, then they would fix everything, but for now, all he could do was hold Allen close and make up for not being there earlier by being there now.

A Little Bit Later:

They had finally found a place to rest for the night. As soon as they had deemed the small cave to be safe, Road curled up on the floor and was out like a light.

Tyki smiled softly, now noticing just how tired she had been. He set Allen gently onto the ground, trying not to irritate his wounds, though that was quite difficult because they were  _everywhere_  it seemed. Tyki wanted to bandage the boy up, but they had not thought to bring… well, anything. But the boy was still bleeding, though there wasn't as much as before, so he had to do something. The Noah quickly took off his shirt and began ripping it into make-shift bandages.

Soon he had eight or nine bandages, which he quickly set to work with, binding the worst of Allen's wounds, setting aside some for his back.

After binding the six or so stab wounds, which weren't as bad as he had originally feared, since they had all somehow missed his vital organs, he turned the boy onto his stomach. The sight he was met with was not a pleasant one; the skin was red and raw, most of the wounds were bleeding, and some of the gashes looked infected.

He slowly began to wrap the left over bandages over Destruction's torso, trying hard not to jostle him too much.

After Tyki had finished that he carefully pulled Allen onto his lap, not wanting him to be on the dirty cave floor any longer. He jumped slightly when the wounded Noah groaned quietly in pain. Tyki looked worriedly down at the boy, before smiling ever so slightly, then he settled against the stone wall and fell asleep, cradling the fragile teen in his lap.

The Next Morning:

"Come on, Tyki, we need to get back to the Ark, Allen isn't doing too good!" Road's worried voice shook Tyki out of sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Tyki groaned sleepily, feeling oddly warm.

"It's Allen! He's worse!" Road yelled, shaking the tired man's shoulders.

"What?" Tyki asked, becoming more and more alert. Then he realized the reason he was warm, the heat was coming from the boy on his lap.

"Shit!" He yelled, putting a hand on Allen's forehead, cursing again at the heat he found radiating off it.

"We need to go!" Road repeated, summoning a door.

Tyki nodded, then picked Allen up and walked with Road through the door and into the Black Ark.

The Noah family looked shocked as Road's door appeared in the middle of the dining room and two of their members came out, a bloody Noah held safely in their arms.

"Road, what is the meaning of this?" Sheryl asked in shock.

"Allen needs help!" Road yelled, gesturing to the unconscious teen.

"But he betrayed us!" Wisely exclaimed.

Tyki's eyes narrowed, "No, Wisely, he didn't, we were just too stupid to see that. He was captured by the Order and tortured for information."

Everyone gasped as the Earl quickly stood up and rushed over to the trio.

"Take him to his room, I'll meet you there." The Earl told Tyki and Road before rushing off to god knows where.

The two Noah didn't question their leader as they sprinted to the Fourteenth's room, laying Allen down on the bed.

Not three seconds later, the Earl burst in, arms full of bandages, rags, medicine, and some things Tyki didn't even recognize. He made his way over to the bed and the panting boy that lay on it.

"I'm pretty sure some of his wounds are infected, and I could only do so much with the bandages." Tyki said.

"Tyki~pon, I would like for you to leave the room." The Earl said.

"What?! No! I can't just leave him again!" Tyki yelled, appalled.

"Tyki, please, I know it's hard, but you're obviously stressed and being with Allen right now won't help you." Road pleaded, "Please, you need some rest."

Tyki frowned, his exhaustion becoming prominent, "You'll get me once you're finished?"

Road smiled gently, "Of course."

Tyki looked sadly down at Allen once more, then gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered into his ear, "I'm so, so sorry, Shounen. I'll never leave you again, and this time I'll keep my promise, no matter what, I love you." Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

The two still in the room watched him go, then solemnly turned to their work.

It didn't take long for Tyki to reach his room, noting that it wasn't that far away from Allen's, as soon as he was through the door he let tears come to his eyes again.

The Noah sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs, "What if he hates me?" He said to the empty room, "What if he never even wants to be near me again. It would be warranted; I caused him so much suffering, so much pain."

Tyki flopped back onto the bed, arms spread out as tears made their way down his face, "I don't want him to hate me." Tyki whispered, before turning onto his stomach, quickly falling asleep.

A While Later:

Road and the Earl had finally finished with Allen; he was finally stable, though there was no telling when he would wake up.

"Should we go get Tyki?" Road asked, watching as Allen's chest rose and fell steadily.

The Earl nodded, tears still in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Earl. You've already had bad experiences with the Fourteenth, no one can blame you for expecting the same thing again." Road reassured.

The Earl didn't say anything, just kept looking at the wounded teen on the bed.

Road sighed, "Look, Allen's a nice kid, talk to him, explain your insecurities, I'm sure he'll understand, hell, he's the type of person that will comfort you and try to dispel your problems. He's not with the Order anymore, he's on our side now." With that, she turned and left.

The Earl sighed as he also walked from the room, casting one last glance at the boy on the bed.

Road walked into Tyki's room, seeing the man sleeping, she smiled. She gently shook him awake, "Hey, Tyki, we're done."

Tyki groggily opened his eyes and sat up, "What?"

"Allen's stable, still unconscious, but stable. You can see him now." Dreams said.

Tyki bolted up and out of the room in ten seconds flat, not even bothering to open the door, instead choosing to go right through it. He ran down the hallway and into Allen's room, freezing as he saw him lying on the bed.

The boy was hooked up to so many tubes and wires, a machine steadily beeping behind him, showing his heart-rate, there were bandages all around his body, he was still pretty pale but he looked better, and there were noticeable bags under his eyes. All in all, he looked like he had just taken a stroll through Hell.

"Allen…" Tyki whispered as he sat down on the bed, taking the hand that lay beside him. He put his head on the boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Please, please be okay. I need you, more than anything."

Tyki was shocked when he felt the body under him shift, a groan reached his ears and his head shot up, almost crying in relief when he was met with glazed, unfocused gold eyes staring at him.

"Allen! Oh my god are you okay?" Pleasure cried, tightening his grip on the teen's hand.

It took a while for Allen to respond, "Tyki?" He asked softly, obviously disoriented.

"Yeah, Shounen, it's me." Tyki smiled, gently brushing white hair off a pale forehead, taking note of the heat that still radiated off it.

Allen smiled drunkenly, "I missed you," He frowned, "It was so dark and I was so alone and there was only pain. Why did you leave me there, Tyki?"

Tears yet again came to Tyki's eyes, "I'm so sorry, and I know that you have every right to completely hate me, but I just want you to know that I can't even express how sorry I am, and I know that 'sorry' isn't enough, will never be enough, but I really do love you and it's all my fault that you're like this, and I know for a fact Neah hates me, but he kind of has always hated me, but that's not the point, what I'm trying to say is that I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I love you, Allen, and it hurts just to be away from you, I know I broke our promise, and I know another promise isn't enough, but that's all I have, that's all that I can give to you. I really do love you Allen, and if you want, I'll be by your side forever, but if you would prefer, I'll never look your way again, I'll stay away from you, but only if you want me to." The Noah rushed out.

Allen took a shaky breath, "When I'm better and able to see only one of you, instead of three, we'll have a more serious conversation, this isn't over, I thought you were going to leave me there forever. I know you're sorry and I know you love me, but I was there for ten days, Tyki, I want to just forget about it, but I need to know why you left me for so long. But we'll talk about that later, for now, just, please, hold me."

Tyki nodded and quickly climbed into bed beside his injured love, wrapping his arms around the frail body, pulling him close to his chest. "I love you, Allen." He whispered.

Allen snuggled even closer, "I know Tyki, I love you too, forever."

Tyki buried his face in that head of white hair, "Get some rest, Cheating Boy."

Allen smiled, closing his eyes. Right before he fell asleep he managed to whisper, "I missed you, more than anything."

Tyki smiled softly, "I missed you too, Shounen." Then he closed his eyes as well and fell asleep.

A Few Days Later:

Allen was doing so much better and Tyki couldn't be more happy, the only problem was the looming conversation that he knew he had to face. So when Allen said that they needed to talk, he was completely, utterly… unprepared.

The normally composed Noah of Pleasure choked on the coffee he had been sipping, "Yes, right, of course."

Allen chuckled, then turned serious, "Can you just tell me why?"

Tyki frowned, "Well, you had disappeared without a trace, in a town you had been looking for Exorcists in, and the Earl announced that you had betrayed us. With the whole previous Fourteenth thing, none of us knew what to believe. At first I was really upset, but then I started to doubt if you had actually betrayed us or not. I persuaded Road to come with me to the Order to get you, but I still had my doubts about if you had really betrayed us or not. I know it was stupid, but I wanted time to think, so I took the longer routes, sometimes going the wrong way to turn around. I'm so sorry."

Allen smiled gently, "I understand, though I am sort of upset that you didn't trust me enough to know that I would never betray you. I know that the previous Fourteenth was an asshole-"

**_'Hey!' Neah protested._ **

"But that doesn't mean I am as well. Neah was trying to protect what he cared for, though he went about it the entirely wrong way, and I am as well. The only difference is that  _you_  are what I care for, sure, I loved my friends at the Order, but they were fake, they never cared about me, they left me to die, I would never, ever go back to them, not when I have you and the others. You're all my family and I love you, you especially Mikk." Allen said.

"I am so sorry Allen, I know I've said that a million times, but I feel like it will never be enough. I trust you, I do, I just don't trust Neah… and he's a dick." Tyki said.

**_'You know I can hear you both, right?!' Neah yelled._ **

"Yeah, he is, but I'm not him, he may be inside my head, but he will never control me." Allen smiled brightly.

**_'You know what? Fuck you both, I don't have to take this shit!' Neah_   _scoffed_.**

_'Yeah, you do, you're in my head.' Allen smirked._

**_'Finally! The old Allen's back. Why can Myki make you so happy, but not me? I am insulted.' Neah pouted._ **

_'Because he's my lover, you're just my Uncle.' Allen shrugged._

**_'Just you're uncle?! Being your uncle is a lot of work, I'll have you know! You're always getting into trouble, making me worry my ass off!' Neah yelled._ **

_'And I thank you for that, but lover and uncle are completely different, you two both make me happy, just in different ways.' Allen explained._

"Allen? Allleeeenn?" Tyki called, trying to get the boy's attention.

Allen blinked, "Yes? Sorry."

"It's fine. It's just… where does this leave us? Do you still want me around?" Tyki asked quietly, almost scared to know the answer.

Allen sighed, "Tyki, I've told you this so many times that I've lost count at this point, I love you, a little delay won't change that. Yes, I felt abandoned, but I know why you did it, I can understand your doubts. I would never leave you, not even over this, but it might take a little while for me to completely trust you again. I still love you and would never, ever even think about letting you go, not when I finally have you."

Tyki threw himself at his lover with a choked sob, sobbing into his shoulder, "I thought I'd lost you!"

Allen ran his fingers through the man's hair, "I'll never leave, I promise."

Tyki just held onto him tighter.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: I know that chapter was a lot shorter than the last one, and I apologize, but I really have no idea where I'm going with this, plus, a lot of shit happened in this chapter and I thought that was a good place to end it.
> 
> Tyki: I'm just glad this one wasn't as bad as the last one.
> 
> Allen: I trusted you! I actually liked this story in the beginning! This is probably the most you've hurt me so far!
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever, stop being such a pansy. Again, I am really sorry for the shortness of the chapter! If you guys have any ideas about where you want this story to go, please, please, please tell me, I don't know where to take it from here! PLEASE!
> 
> Allen: You're so desperate.
> 
> Tyki075: I could probably come up with something on my own, but I have a whole lot of other shit to deal with at the moment, like the fact that When Demigods Meet Exorcists is on its last chapter! I need to update it!... Then there's the sequel that I'm planning… *sigh* I have so much to do, so much to update.
> 
> Tyki: You brought this upon yourself.
> 
> Tyki075: I know, but I come up with new ideas and just want to write them down and before I know it, I'm drowning in updates. *sigh* Whatever, thank you guys for reading! Comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe. Thanks! Squadala!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another encounter occurs between Allen and his 'friends', Kanda has to choose a side, and the Order uses a new weapon they've developed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN.
> 
> Tyki075: Hello people! How's it going?
> 
> Allen: Awful.
> 
> Tyki075: You shut your mouth. Okay, now, I've gotten a few suggestions about what to do with this story, and I think I have a pretty good idea. Also, someone wanted a chapter from the Black Order's POV, I'm not going to do an entire chapter, but I'll put something in here about it.
> 
> Lavi: Yay!
> 
> Tyki075: Get out of here! You're not 'Lavi' in this fanfiction!
> 
> Lavi: Yeah, I noticed, still upset about it though.
> 
> Tyki075: I obviously don't care. Now, thank you to all those who are reading! Keep it up! Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let us set forth!

Chapter Six:

_"_ _You cannot force things apart that are bound at the heart." – Ashly Lorenzana_

At The Black Order:

"Do you have the information that you need?" Lvellie asked the man in front of him.

"Yes, sir. We had the Noah long enough to gather the necessary parts." Komui replied.

"Good, how long will it take to finish the machine?" Lvellie said.

"Not too long, it should be done by tomorrow." Komui informed.

Lvellie smiled a cold, cruel smile, "The Musician won't know what hit him."

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Tyki, I swear to god, if you apologize one more time, I will slap you!" Allen yelled.

"But I promised I would protect you!" Tyki protested.

"And you did! It just took a little while!" Allen sighed.

**_'_ ** **_Stop making excuses for this… slime.' Neah hissed._ **

_'_ _Neah, calm down.' Allen sighed._

**_'_ ** **_I will not! His promises are worth as much as Cross's.' Neah scoffed._ **

_'_ _Speak not of that wretched man.' Allen snarled, 'And you can't hold a grudge against Tyki forever.'_

**_'_ ** **_Just you watch me.' Neah declared._ **

_'_ _Really, Neah, really?' Allen questioned._

**_'_ ** **_Yes!' With that, Neah took control._ **

_'_ _HEY!' Allen protested._

"Allen? Hey, Allen! Is anyone home?" Tyki called, waving his hand in front of the boy's face, trying to get his attention.

**"** **Myki, if you don't shut up, I will skin you." Neah growled.**

Tyki gulped, "Ah, Neah, it's been too long."

**"** **It has," Neah agreed with a smirk, "How've you been Myki?"**

"Good, good, you know, I've had a lot going on recently." Tyki chuckled nervously.

**"** **Have you now? What sort of things?" Neah smiled.**

"You know… normal, Noah things… um, important things… really, just things in general." Tyki stuttered.

**"** **Glad you haven't been bored, I mean, there must have been a reason you left my sweet, darling nephew stuck in a cell for over a week." Neah said.**

Tyki sighed, "Neah, I already blame myself enough, I don't need you to add onto the guilt."

**"** **But why not? You deserve it. How can I trust you not to do it again?" Neah hissed.**

"You can't blame me for doubting him! He had just come over from the Order's side; he had been my enemy for around a year or so! I can't automatically trust him! Not to mention he's holding  _your_  memories, the previous traitor! How could I have known that he hadn't followed in his uncle's footsteps?! I had so many doubts that I just couldn't deal with in the short amount of time I was given! You can hate me, blame me, curse me, but don't you ever,  _ever_ think that I would hurt him twice! I know what I did, and I regret every second of it, but you have no right to accuse me of doing it on purpose!" Tyki snarled.

**Neah blinked, then smiled, "You know, Myki Tikk, I don't think I will ever like you, but… loathe as I am to admit it… I think you have a chance of proving yourself, prove to me that you can protect him, love him, like you promised all that time ago, and I will tolerate you. If you fail, I will never, ever let you lay a finger on Allen again, you won't even be able to stand in the same room again. Who knows, you might not even be breathing." After those happy words, Neah retreated back into Allen's mind.**

"I'm so sorry, Neah's an idiot!" Allen cried once he was back in control.

"It's fine," Tyki chuckled, "I think we finally got some things figured out."

"That's good to hear, I'm sick of you two fighting constantly." Allen smiled.

"Come on, I forgot to tell you, but the Earl called us to his office." Tyki said, walking away.

"Wow, Tyki, good job." Allen chuckled as he followed after.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"You two are to take this machine and use it on the Fourteenth." Komui instructed the two Exorcists in front of him.

"Of course." Lenalee nodded.

Kanda nodded, though he was really worried about what this thing would do, the machine looked like a gun, but he knew that it didn't work like one. Komui had refused to tell them what the machine's purpose was, but he knew it wasn't good.

"This is so exciting!" Lenalee cheered, "Finally, we get the chance to take our revenge on that accursed Noah!"

Kanda growled, "What? Was torturing him not enough for you?"

"Are you siding with that monster Kanda?" Lenalee asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kanda sighed, "No, but he doesn't deserve this. He was our comrade; he saved our lives so many times. Where do you think we would be without him? Can you really blame him for leaving after what we all did?"

"Kanda," Lenalee snarled, "Shut up. What's with this change of heart? We all know you hate him."

Kanda glared at the girl he once thought of as his friend, "You're the one who's changed Lenalee. What happened to the girl who would do anything to protect her family? Who cared about everyone? Where did she go?"

"I am protecting my family." Lenalee said.

"Really? Didn't you once think of the Moyashi as part of your world?" Kanda asked.

"That was before he betrayed us." Lenalee scowled, "That was before he was a threat. That isn't Allen anymore; Allen was gone the second that Noah reared its head."

Kanda shook his head sadly, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Komui watched on silently as the pair left for their mission, wondering sadly just what his family had become.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"I cannot believe that the Earl gave us a mission. It's only been two or so weeks since we got you back! You aren't ready yet!" Tyki yelled.

"Calm down, it'll be fine; it's a simple mission to get some Innocence." Allen reassured.

"Nothing is ever that simple." Tyki muttered.

"You worry too much." Allen laughed.

"What if we run into Exorcists? Then what?" Tyki asked.

"Then we'll kill them, duh." Allen sighed.

"Yeah? What if it's, say, Lenalee, or Lavi." Tyki questioned.

Allen scowled, "Lavi is dead."

"What?" Tyki was taken aback, "No, he's not."

"Lavi is dead." Allen repeated.

"Who killed him?" Tyki asked.

"Bookmen Junior."

"… Aren't they the same person?"

"No." Allen choked.

Tyki frowned, still confused, but not wanting to push it. He walked out onto a street, freezing as he saw green hair in pigtails, and blue hair in a high ponytail. "Shit." He cursed, pulling Allen back.

"What?" The boy asked.

"I  _knew_  this would happen." Tyki muttered, "I  _knew_  it."

"Tyki, what's wrong." Allen said, worried.

"Exorcists." Tyki said, "Two of them."

"Okay, and?" Allen prodded, knowing that wasn't it.

"Specifically Lenalee and Mr. Kitchen Knife." Tyki growled.

Allen tensed, "That's just great. What are we going to do?"

"We should head back to the Ark, the Earl will understand." Tyki suggested.

"No! We need to finish the mission, even if they are here as well!" Allen protested.

Tyki sighed, "You aren't ready yet, there is still too much trauma."

"Please, Tyki, I'll be fine, I don't want you all to go soft just because of me." Allen shook his head.

"We're not going soft; we're just worried about you." Tyki said.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be!" Allen insisted.

Tyki sighed again, "Allen, please listen to me."

"What do we have here?" A voice sounded from behind them, "Just the people we were looking for."

Tyki slowly turned around and came face to face with Lenalee, Kanda not too far behind.

"And why, dare I ask, were you looking for us?" The Noah of Pleasure sneered, standing protectively in front of Allen.

"Well, you see, we were given this nifty machine." Lenalee said, holding up the gun like object.

Allen tensed, not liking the sound of that.

"Lenalee, I really don't think that this is a good idea." Kanda said, sounding unsure for the first time in his life.

Lenalee scoffed, aiming the gun right at Allen, "Are you siding with the enemy Kanda? I never expected that from you."

Kanda glared at here, "Do you really think this is right?"

"Is anything ever?" Lenalee smirked, then she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

Allen screamed, feeling a strange wave of agony ripple through him.

**_'_ ** **_Al-!' He heard Neah scream before being cut off._ **

Suddenly a strange feeling of loneliness washed over him, accompanied by the feeling of having something ripped right out of him.

Tyki ran up to his fallen boyfriend, pulling him into his arms, not caring if he was leaving himself wide open to attack.

Kanda's eyes widened for a split second, before he whirled around to face the victorious Lenalee, a smirk painting her pretty features.

"What did you do?!" Kanda yelled.

"You know, I'm not actually sure, I was never told what the machine did, just to use it." Lenalee said, amusement shining in her eyes and voice.

Kanda growled, "And you take pleasure in the fact that you very well might have just killed him?"

"Of course, don't you?" Lenalee said innocently.

Kanda growled, pulling Mugen from its sheath, "You're wrong. The Moyashi isn't the monster, you are."

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, "Once you do this, there's no turning back, you'll be a traitor, you'll never be allowed to return."

"The Order's main goal used to be to stop innocent people from being killed, to save humanity and destroy the monsters plaguing it, but at this point, the lines have become so blurred that I can't tell which side is better anymore. The Noahs are trying to destroy humanity, but humanity has become so corrupted that they're just as bad." Kanda said. "Anything would be better than staying with you people. Not even  _you_  can tell me that you know exactly what you're doing."

"If that's what you wish, then I might as well just kill you now." Lenalee snarled.

"You can try." Kanda said, getting into a battle position.

As the two of them began to fight, Tyki was trying to find out what was wrong with Allen.

"Allen! Hey! Shounen!" He yelled, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's face.

"Ne-ah." He heard the boy whisper before silver eyes closed and the body in his arms went limp.

"Dammit!" Pleasure cursed, checking for a pulse, when he found one- slightly weak, but still there- he relaxed just slightly.

"Mr. Kitchen Knife!" Tyki yelled to the man still in battle with his old comrade, "We need to get going! If you're coming, then hurry it up!"

"Give me a minute!" Kanda yelled as he blocked an attack with his sword, "Sorry Lenalee, I'll have to end it here." He hit her with Mugen, sending her flying into a wall, before hurriedly turning to the others.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

A man lay in the middle of a clearing, his tan coat spread around him.

The man groaned and lifted a hand to his head, trying to quell a pounding headache.

"Allen?" The man called.

When he got no response he shot into a sitting position, headache forgotten, "Allen!"

Still there was no response, the man felt so  _alone_ , like he was missing something.

He stood up and sprinted out of the clearing, entering a small town.

He grabbed the first person he saw and slammed him into a wall, "Where is he?"

"W-what?" The frightened man stuttered, "I don't know who you're talking about!"

With a roar, the man slammed his captive's head into the wall, effectively killing him.

People started screaming as the enraged man made his way through the town, killing anyone who didn't give him the answer he wanted.

Blood and bodies was soon all that was left, a massacre made of the town, the man's heavy breathing the only sound that could be heard.

A haze of red had fallen over his vision, he had one goal in mind, and anyone that stood in his way would perish.

He needed to find what he was missing.

He needed to find his nephew.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: I am so sorry! That chapter was so fucking short! I just really didn't know where to end it, and I thought that was a pretty good spot!
> 
> Earl: If it's so short, why did it take you so long to update?
> 
> Tyki075: Well, as I said, I really didn't know if I wanted to add more from there or just end it, so that took me a while, plus I was working on the Timeless Clown (my HP/DGM fic) and Execution Day (my now posted one-shot), so yeah.
> 
> Earl: *sigh*
> 
> Tyki075: I really don't have much to say. Comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe! Squadala!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a town made into a bloody massacre, they soon run into the culprit, and one of Tyki's worst nightmares comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN
> 
> Tyki075: Hello people! I feel like it's been a while since I was here, but that's not true, it hasn't been too long since I updated.
> 
> Neah: Why didn't you take longer?
> 
> Tyki075: Why are you complaining?
> 
> Neah: Because it prolongs our suffering.
> 
> Tyki075: Shut the fuck up asshole. Now-
> 
> Neah: Hurry up!
> 
> Tyki075: Patience is a virtue! One you are seriously lacking in!
> 
> Neah: Since when have I been virtuous?
> 
> Tyki075: *sigh* I give up on you. Okay, that's it. I hope you all like the chapter! Let us set forth!

Chapter Seven:

_"And every time it feels like we're gonna make it, that's when it falls apart." - Unknown_

Tyki and Kanda stood in front of what was once a lively town, but now was a bloody massacre.

"What happened here?" Tyki asked, shocked, as he clutched Allen closer to his chest.

Kanda frowned, but didn't say anything, walking further into the town, avoiding puddles of blood and mangled bodies.

Tyki was about to follow, when Allen groaned and began to stir, blinking open silver eyes.

"Allen? Are you all right?" Tyki asked worriedly.

Allen blinked sluggishly a couple of times, before his eyes suddenly grew wide, "Neah!"

Tyki tightened his hold as the boy began to struggle, "Shounen! You need to calm down! What's wrong with Neah? What happened?"

Allen stopped moving and stared up at Tyki, "He's not there."

"What do you mean?" Tyki frowned.

"I mean he's gone! He's not in my head! He's gone!" Allen cried.

Tyki's eyes widened, then moved to the bloody scene in front of him. It looked like the work of a Noah. Could Neah have done this?

Then Allen noticed where they were and he froze, "W-what?"

"We don't know." Tyki said, "Do you think Neah could have been responsible?"

"I-I don't know... Maybe..." Allen muttered, "Can you put me down?"

Tyki nodded as he set Allen on his feet.

Allen began slowly walking into the town, his boots splashing in puddles. He carelessly stepped over bodies, not really paying attention.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked as the boy walked past, completely ignoring him. Kanda looked to Tyki for an explanation, but he just shrugged and jogged to where Kanda stood.

"Come on, Mr. Kitchen Knife." Tyki said, before following Allen.

Kanda scowled, but followed Tyki and Allen, watching as the ex-Exorcist came to the end of the town.

"Allen, where are we going?" Tyki asked, worried when he didn't answer, but just continue walking, making his way into the woods.

"Stupid Moyashi, giving us no answers." Kanda grumbled.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours (but in actuality was about half an hour) until they came to a clearing where a lone man was standing, his back facing them.

Kanda drew Mugen with a growl, but froze when Allen broke into a sprint and threw his arms around the man.

"Neah!" Allen cried, shocking the man as he tried to turn around, but was unable to with the boy's arms around him.

"Who-?" Neah began to say, but froze when he saw the mismatched hands wrapped around his waist. "Allen!" He finally got himself turned around and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, burying his face in white hair.

Kanda blinked, but didn't lower Mugen as Tyki tried to become invisible and make himself look smaller.

"Who are you?" Kanda growled.

Neah looked up, smirking, "I am the previous Fourteenth, Neah Walker."

Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and Myki," Neah called casually, "I can see you."

Tyki squeaked, before hiding behind Kanda.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda said, pushing Tyki away.

"You have no idea!" Tyki yelled, "You've never experienced Neah's wrath!"

"Neither have you!" Neah pointed out, "Not yet."

Tyki put his face in his hands and sobbed.

Allen hit Neah lightly, his face still buried in the man's chest. "Stop bullying Tyki!"

"But he deserves it." Neah whined.

Allen glared up at Neah.

"Fine, fine." Neah relented, but just after he did he sent a vicious glare Tyki's way.

"And Bakanda," Allen yelled, "Put the sword down!"

"Not until I know what happened to those people in the town." Kanda snarled.

Neah blushed lightly, "Well... you see... I was pretty worried about Allen when I couldn't find him anywhere, so when they didn't give me the answers that I wanted, I sort of lost it."

"Really, Neah, really?" Tyki sighed, "You slaughtered a whole town for that? Are you crazy?"

Neah shrugged, "Yes, actually. Plus, I was worried."

"As glad as I am that you care about me, don't you think that's a bit overboard?" Allen questioned.

"Of course not." Neah deadpanned.

"Great." Allen sighed.

"I have a question!" Tyki said.

"You always have a question, because you're too stupid to come up with the answer." Neah sighed.

"Shut up!" Tyki pouted, "But seriously, who's the Noah? I mean, you can't both be Noahs. That would be ridiculous."

Neah and Allen looked at each other before both announcing at the same time, "I am."

Tyki sighed, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Each other you, try to blow up Kanda."

"What?!" Kanda yelled.

"Yeeeeees." Neah smirked, readying to attempt to demolish the samurai.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Allen protested, "Why can't we just see who can turn gray? No murder necessary."

"I agree with the Baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"But that isn't even half as fun!" Neah pouted. "Actually, I have a better idea, we can see who can do the most damage to Myki!"

"Why do I always get dragged into things!?" Tyki yelled.

"You were the one who suggested they blow me up in the first place!" Kanda screamed.

While everyone else was screaming Allen just face-palmed and shifted into Noah form, his eyes turning gold and his skin turning gray. He concentrated and blew a crater in the ground between the three screaming dumbasses.

Everyone froze as they processed what had happened.

"Dammit! I knew that was going to happen!" Neah cursed as he pouted, "It's not fair, I wanted to be the Noah."

"Don't complain! You had your turn!" Allen scolded, "And you fucked it up!"

"Meh." Neah squeaked.

Tyki chuckled, "He totally puts you in your place."

"Is that really the best thing to say when I now have a body of my own, I am very capable of punching you, stabbing you, you know, the works." Neah growled.

Tyki laughed nervously and backed away slowly, "I'm sorry!"

"Am I the only one worried about how this man slaughtered an entire town?!" Kanda yelled.

"Yes, Kanda, you are." Allen said, "If you're going to be with the Noah, then you'll probably have to get used to this sort of thing. It probably won't be AS bad, but it'll still be bad."

Kanda looked like he was about to protest.

"Unless you want to go off on your own, or you could beg the Order to take you back." Allen continued, "But you're not the kind of person to beg, are you? Not to mention, you're not really one who would do well on their own, no offense."

Kanda growled.

"And hey, that Lotus Curse is a problem, the Earl might be able to help (maybe)." Allen shrugged, "But it's your decision of course."

"Manipulative bastard." Kanda said.

Allen smirked, "It comes with the genes."

Kanda sighed, re-sheathing Mugen, "How are we going to get to the Ark?"

Neah scoffed, "Don't worry, I got th- No, no I don't. Don't worry, Alley-chan's got this."

"Don't call me that!" Allen yelled, "But yeah, you know I can control the Ark Bakanda, gosh."

Kanda blinked, "You still use the Ark? But isn't there a chance that you will get caught by the Order?"

"What do you mean? They can't get into the Ark." Allen frowned.

Kanda sighed, "You haven't shut down the Ark gates you let the Order use when you were still there yet."

Allen froze, "Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"Dumbass." Kanda muttered.

Allen muttered a quick tune, "There, done. All the Order's gates are destroyed and anyone that might have been in the Ark was ejected."

"To where?" Tyki asked.

Allen shrugged, "How the hell should I know."

Tyki face-palmed, "Just make a gate now."

Allen nodded humming the tune to the Ark, "Let's go!"

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"Okay Neah, you realize that you are going to have to face the other Noah, right?" Allen said.

Neah nodded.

"Uh huh, and how are you going to approach that matter?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" Neah smiled brightly.

Allen frowned, "First off, we've gotten to that bridge. Second off, do you think you have it in you to forgive them for what they did?"

Neah sighed, "Not automatically, but I'll work on it, only because they gave you a home."

Allen nodded, "Then come on."

With that, the four pushed the door to the dining room open.

"Ah, hello, how was the mis-" The Earl froze, his eyes zeroing in on Kanda. "What is an Exorcist doing here?"

Allen blinked, surprised the Earl hadn't asked about Neah, then he realized Neah was currently hiding behind Tyki. He decided to let it go for the moment and answer the Earl's question, "We ran into some complications, and Kanda helped us out. He betrayed the Order."

The Earl sighed, "It's all right for now, but next time I would like for you to consult me first."

Allen nodded, "But something else happened..."

The Earl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you seeeeeee..." Allen grabbed Neah's wrist and yanked him out into the open.

Everyone froze.

"N-Neah?" Road choked.

"Hi." Neah grumbled reluctantly.

Allen waited for anyone else to say something and when no one did he spoke up, "Whelp, I'm tired, can we deal with this in the morning?"

"Neah..." The Earl said, ignoring Allen, "What...?"

"Well you see, the Order appears to have made a device that split us up, thus I have my own body." Neah explained.

"Does that mean there are fifteen Noah now?" Road asked.

"No," Neah muttered, "Allen got all the Noah powers. It's completely unfair."

"Life isn't fair, Neah." Allen sang.

"It could be! It could be..." Neah muttered.

"Um. No." Allen shook his head.

"Look, I realize that the last time we really talked or anything wasn't on the best terms and I apologize for that, but right now I'm only here for my nephew. I won't hurt any of you, unless you hurt Allen. I still haven't completely forgiven you for what happened thirty-five years ago, but that doesn't mean I will never forgive you. You need to earn my trust, then I'll forgive you. Again, I apologize for what happened, it shouldn't have had to happen that way." Neah said, looking the Earl dead in the eyes.

The Earl nodded, "I can understand that. And while what happened was devastating, I am glad to have you back."

"I can't say I'm glad to be back yet, but I am thankful that you gave Allen a place to live and a family to love him." Neah said, before turning to Allen, "Come on, you said you were tired, let's get to bed."

Allen yawned and nodded, "You can have my room."

Neah blinked, "But don't you need your room?"

"Not really." Allen shrugged.

"And why not?" Neah's eyes narrowed, flickering over to Tyki briefly.

Allen, too tired to realize what he was saying, explained, "Well, Tyki and I sleep together."

Neah's eyes widened, before he spun to face Tyki, who suddenly went a pale gray, "MYKI TIKK! HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY NEPHEW!"

Tyki gulped, "Wait, wait, wait! We never do anything! We just sleep! I promise!"

"Why don't I believe you, Mr. Pleasure?" Neah growled, lunging at Tyki.

Tyki bolted away screaming, "I promise! I've never touched your nephew like that! He won't let me!"

"OH?! SO YOU WOULD IF YOU COULD?!" Neah roared, chasing after the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki shrieked, "THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO SAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO STUPID! APPARENTLY I HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

The rest of the Noah family watched with amusement at how the two reacted with one another, it was interesting to watch Neah change personalities so quickly, he obviously really cared about Allen.

Allen, the usual mediator between Tyki and Neah, was basically dead on his feet. After the adrenaline had worn off, he was left extremely tired and barely registered what was going on around him.

Kanda noticed how Allen looked close to passing out, so he swiftly picked him up bridal style, "Come on Moyashi, let's get you to bed."

Allen blinked sleepily, " Th' name's All'n, baka Kanda."

"Of course. Where's Mikk's room?" Kanda asked.

Allen shrugged, "Jus' follo' Gei."

Kanda frowned, "Who's Gei?"

Allen giggled drowsily, "He's a ga' purpl' bu'erfly."

Kanda's brow furrowed, "I think you're slightly sleep-deprived."

"Nuh uh! He's righ' there!" Allen said, pointing to the butterfly who had just decided to make an appearance.

Kanda's eyes widened momentarily as he followed the butterfly  **(Harry Potter reference that I just now realized!)** , "Huh, I wasn't expecting that."

"Why you bein' all nice all 'a sudden, Kan'a?" Allen asked.

Kanda was silent for a minute, long enough for Allen to think that he wasn't getting an answer, so when he began to talk, the boy was surprised.

"You pull people in with your kindness and your will to fight. The people at the Order used to call it the 'Allen Effect'. It seems you caught me too."

Allen smiled sleepily, "Don' ge' touchy feely on me, baka Kan'a."

"Would you prefer I go back to being the 'Ice Prince'?" Kanda questioned.

Allen shook his head, burrowing his face in Kanda's chest, "No, I like thi' new Kan'a. You' no' pr'tending an'more."

Kanda was about to say something, but when he looked down, Allen had fallen asleep. "You know, if Mikk hadn't scooped you up, I certainly would have."

Kanda continued walking in silence until he came to Tyki's room, somehow managing to open the door. He gently set Allen onto the bed, smiling when the boy clenched his fist in his shirt, not wanting to let go. He slowly pried Allen's hands off his clothes reluctantly and put a pillow in the boy's arms, almost laughing as the Noah immediately wrapped his arms tightly around it.

As the samurai was about to close the door, he whispered to the silent room, "Sleep well, Allen."

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"Allen! Saaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeee!" Tyki cried as ran around the dining room, Neah hot on his heels.

When he got no response, Tyki froze, making Neah bump into him.

"Come on man! Warn a guy!" Neah exclaimed, having ended up on the floor after their collision.

"Where's Allen?" Tyki asked.

Neah looked from side to side, not seeing Allen anywhere. Suddenly he was on his feet, "Where's the samurai?"

Neah and Tyki shared a look, "What could that vile beast be doing to sweet, innocent Allen?!"

"Allen is not innocent..." Wisely muttered to himself.

"We must find them!" Neah declared, not even waiting for Tyki to confirm his participation before he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hm," Road muttered, "So they can work together."

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The two enemies made their way through the halls of the Ark, searching for their precious Allen, checking every hallway, every room, every closet.

Finally they opened the door to the kitchen (which should have been the first place they checked), only to be met with the sight of the samurai perpetrator calmly sitting at the table eating soba.

He looked up as they opened the door, blinking at their enraged faces, "Che. What are those looks for? It's not like you gave me a room to stay in."

"Where is Allen, you fiend?!" Neah roared, lunging for Kanda, only to be held back by Tyki, "Let me go! I wanna kill him!"

"The Moyashi? He was practically asleep on his feet when you two were running around making a bunch of noise, so I took him to Mikk's room." Kanda said.

The two men froze, then Neah turned to Tyki, "Why didn't we look there earlier?"

Tyki shrugged, "If Mr. Kitchen Knife was trying to molest Shounen, why the hell would he take him to my room?"

Kanda blinked, "You idiots thought I was going to molest the Moyashi?"

"... Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm... Maybe?"

"You're both fucking stupid." Kanda grumbled.

"Hey, it made sense if you think about it, Mr. Kitchen Knife!" Tyki exclaimed.

"Stop calling me that! Do you even know my name?!" Kanda yelled.

"O-of course I do..." Tyki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fucking idiot." Kanda mumbled, stalking out of the room, bringing his soba with him.

"I think he thinks we're stupid." Tyki said.

"Way to prove him right." Neah mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Tyki yelled, running after Neah.

They both walked to Tyki's room, each throwing glares at the other.

"Finally! That took way longer than usual!" Tyki cried as they found themselves outside his door. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" He quickly phased through the door, locking it once he was inside.

"Wait! You think I'm letting you sleep with my nephew!" Neah screamed, pounding on the door.

Tyki ignored the screaming of the enraged previous fourteenth and looked to the small teen curled up on the bed. He quietly changed his clothes and slipped into bed beside his lover, wrapping his arms around the small form and bringing it to his chest. He smiled as Allen snuggled into his chest, muttering a quiet "My Tyki~pon."

The Noah of Pleasure fell asleep to the sound of his love's breathing, Gei's quiet snoring (no one knows how he can do that, he just kind of picked it up), and the screams of an overprotective uncle.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The next morning Allen woke up feeling warm. He burrowed further into the gray arms wrapped around him, whining in disappointment when they retreated.

"Good morning." Tyki said, having been awake for a while.

Allen glared up at him, "I was all comfortable."

"Sorry, but we should probably check on Neah before he blows a hole in the wall, he wasn't very happy about us sleeping together last night." Tyki smiled.

"Fine, fine." Allen sighed. "How did I get in here?"

"Mr. Kitchen Knife put you to bed, it caused a fuss when Neah couldn't find you." Tyki explained.

"Mhm, I'm sure it was only Neah who freaked out." Allen muttered.

Tyki blushed, then got out of bed, "Come on."

Allen sighed, but pulled himself out of bed, following Tyki to the door.

Tyki opened the door, only to find a certain ex-Noah of Destruction curled up on the floor outside the room, asleep.

"Oh my god." Allen groaned.

Tyki nudged Neah with his foot. When the man only muttered something unintelligible, Tyki grinned and kicked him harshly in the side.

Neah bolted up, "What the fuck?! OW!"

"Hello, dear uncle. Mind telling us why you're asleep outside our room?" Allen asked sweetly, a dark aura beginning to surround him.

"I couldn't let you stay with that slimy tentacley fiend all alone! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!" Neah wailed.

"You said 'our room'!" Tyki sang, his eyes sparkling.

"Now is not the time to mention that, Mikk!" Allen said.

"BUT YOU DID SAY 'OUR ROOM'! YOU CAN'T MOVE IN WITH HIM!" Neah sobbed, clinging to Allen's waist.

"Neah shut u- Wait a minute," Allen grabbed Neah's left hand, "You're missing a finger!"

"What? That's r-" Neah looked down at his hand, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS DEFINITLY THERE WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP!"

Neah was missing his left index finger. It was like it had never been there in the first place; there was no wound, no blood, it was just gone.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

After deciding to consult the Earl (which took a lot of persuasion to actually get Neah to come) they were standing in the patriarch's room of phones, right in front of his rocking chair.

"Let me see?" The Earl said, holding his hand out for Neah's.

Neah avoided the Earl's eyes, refusing to let him touch him.

"Neah." Allen nudged Neah in the side. When that didn't work, Allen sighed and grabbed Neah's hand, putting it in the Earl's.

"Allen!" Neah whined, feeling betrayed.

"Hmm." The Earl hummed, examining the place where Neah's finger used to be.

"Why'd it disappear?" Allen asked, worried about his uncle.

The Earl sighed, letting go of Neah's hand, "You might not like to hear this, but do listen. Neah is only a consciousness, his mortal body is dead, it has been for a while. The fact that he has been separated from his host, basically his new body-sorry Allen-does not make it possible for him to create a new body. Again, he's a consciousness, not a complete person."

"What are you saying, Earl?" Allen questioned.

Everyone's attention was focused on the Earl, even Tyki. Even if they clashed greatly, Tyki was worried about Neah, he was Allen's uncle, his only relation to Mana, if Allen lost him, Tyki didn't know what would happen.

"Basically, Neah's fading, soon he'll disappear completely."

**End.**

**Tyki075: Hey, I know this isn't the 'Notes' section, but I have an announcement to make! Remember way back when, when I promised extra chapters and it never happened? Well here's the first one! Yay! It's exciting!**

Extra Chapter: Tyki's Awakening

The worst part of the Awakening (AKA The screaming and pain) was over. Joido was currently calmly sleeping. Even if the worst was over, that didn't mean there were no more problems.

Currently Road, who was in charge of watching over the new Noah, was having issues. Joido kept falling through the bed. She was worried he would end up falling through the floor (it had already happened multiple times and it was a pain in the ass to fix). The Noah couldn't control his powers and it was getting rather frustrating.

After a couple of hours of this, Road got an idea that she brought to the Earl.

Not long later they had moved the changing Noah to a new room, one Road was sure he wouldn't fall through the floor of.

See, this new room, it was coated with Innocence (Yes, they just had Innocence lying around). While it was kind of a pain to be in, it was more of an annoyance, and it was a lot easier to deal with than extracting an unconcious Noah out of the ground.

Though he was safe from going through the floor, Joido kept falling through the bed, so she decided to leave him there.

So, for the rest of the Awakening, Joido slept under the bed.

oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Road had been sitting in the Innocence room for a while when she heard movement from under the bed. She peered down and smiled widely when she saw two confused golden orbs staring back at her.

"Hello, Joido!" Road sang.

"Who are you?" The newly Awakened Noah asked.

"I'm Road, the Noah of Dreams!" Road said.

"Uh huh. I would ask what a Noah was, but I have a more pressing question," Joido frowned, "Why am I under the bed?"

"Well, your powers kept making you fall through the bed, so I just left you there. Plus, I find it funny, you're the monster under the bed!" Road laughed.

Joido grumbled in Portuguese as he managed to get out from under the furniture. "Now, what is a Noah?"

After a rather long explanation, Joido finally understood.

"So, I'm the Noah of what?" He asked.

"You're Joido; the Noah of Pleasure." Road explained.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Joido asked.

"Because that's your Noah's name, since I don't know your name and some Noah choose to go by their Noah name instead of their human one." Road said, swinging her legs.

Joido nodded, "Well, I would prefer to use my human name then. I'm Tyki Mikk."

"Hello Tyki!" Road smiled.

"Tyki Mikk; Noah of Pleasure. I like the sound of that." Tyki smirked, his now golden eyes flashing in satisfaction.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: There it is, the first extra chapter. I'm pretty proud. Be prepared for more Noah Awakenings, it's going to be awesome! 
> 
> Tyki: Oh yes, so amazing.
> 
> Tyki075: I don't need your sass, Myki!
> 
> Tyki: Well you deserve it! I know what you're planning to do to me in those extra chapters!
> 
> Tyki075: *smirks* As I said, it will be awesome.
> 
> Tyki: Fuck you.
> 
> Tyki075: You used to like me...
> 
> Tyki: That was then, this is now.
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever. Okay guys, I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you all so much! I think that's it! Comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe! Squadala!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets out to find a certain elusive bastard of a master, Tyki spots a circus, and Allen has to face some demons left over from his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN
> 
> Tyki075: Hello people! This is actually the last prewritten chapter I have. And by 'prewritten', of course, I mean the chapters I never posted to this site. Hopefully I'm able to get into the hang of posting it on both Fanfiction.net AND here, but you know, who cares?
> 
> Neah:I CARE! YOU'RE KILLING ME!
> 
> Tyki075: … Only a little.
> 
> Neah: A LITTLE?! A LITTLE?! HOW ARE YOU ONLY KILLING ME A LITTLE!?
> 
> Tyki075: Hey! To be fair, I'm giving you lots of time to get yourself fixed! I'm killing you piece by tiny piece.
> 
> Neah: But why?! What did I do to you?!
> 
> Tyki075: … Nothing, at the moment, but just wait a minute, you'll do something to me sooner or later.
> 
> Neah: THAT'S IDIOTIC LOGIC!
> 
> Tyki075: Blame one of the reviewers on Fanfiction.net! They suggested the idea!
> 
> Neah: No, they suggested you split me and Allen up, NOT THAT YOU SLOWLY MURDER ME!
> 
> Tyki075: True, but they opened the gate for the idea.
> 
> Neah: IT'S YOUR FAULT, GET OVER IT!
> 
> Tyki075: Okay, okay, calm down. I'm not really sorry, but you know, when am I ever? Now, this chapter will be happier then the last ones, I just felt like I would give Allen a short break! Yay! Whelp, that's all! Let's to get to the chapter! I hope you like it! Let us set forth!

 

Chapter Eight:

_"The art of pleasing consists of being pleased." – Unknown_

"Ah, I must have heard you wrong, fatso. Do you mind repeating that?" Neah asked, chuckling nervously.

Tyki sighed, explaining the situation to the idiot before him, "You're fading away. Soon, you'll be nothing more than a memory, at the most."

"Are you saying people won't remember me?" Neah exclaimed.

"I'm saying they won't want to." Tyki deadpanned.

"Wow, Myki, wow. I am so injured right now, I don't think I can go on, I might as well fade away right now." Neah cried forlornly.

"NO!" Allen yelled, desperately latching himself around Neah's waist.

Neah was shocked, "A-Allen?"

"You're not allowed to fade away! I refuse to let you!" Allen declared, burying his face in Neah's chest.

Neah sighed, smiling fondly, running his hands through Allen's white hair, "I'm sorry Allen, I shouldn't joke about something like that. I won't leave you, not if I can help it."

Allen nodded, "You better not, you may be an idiot, but you're important to me."

Neah sweat-dropped, "Um… Thanks?"

Tyki turned to the Earl, "Is there something we can do to stop this?"

"Yes, but we would need a certain man." The Earl said, frowning.

"Who?" Allen asked.

"Well… Um…" The Earl muttered nervously, "… Cross… We need Cross."

Allen stiffened, before letting out a depressed breath, "Cross is dead."

"WHAT?!" Tyki yelled, "WHO KILLED HIM?!"

"Innocence dude." Allen said.

"Innocence dude?" Tyki questioned.

"Apocryphos." Allen clarified.

"Ooooh!... The personified Innocence killed Cross?" Tyki frowned.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, not necessarily." Neah butted in.

Allen slowly turned to face his uncle, "Oh really? And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, Cross is a master of… we'll call it escape. I may, or may not, know for a fact that he is indeed, alive and breathing…" Neah murmured.

"Oh really?" Allen growled, "And you didn't think it was important to share this information at an earlier date?"

"It just… never came up." Neah attempted.

"Huh, anything  _else_  that  _never came up_?" Allen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nope! Nothing else! I have no secrets! None at all!" Neah said quickly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, CAMBELL!" Allen yelled.

"I'm not lying; I'm merely avoiding the truth!" Neah exclaimed.

"That's the same thing!" Tyki threw in.

"You shut up, Myki!" Neah yelled, turning to said man.

"Oh yeah? And if I don't?" Tyki asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will chase you down and slowly strangle you, laughing as panic fills your eyes as I slowly tighten my hands around your neck, as your eyes then drain of all life and idiocy they once held." Neah threatened darkly, slowly approaching Tyki, who backed up slightly, "Then I will throw you to your butterflies and let them do what they will with your body. And, once you're dead, I will do everything in my power to make Yullen a thing.  _That_  is what I will do, Myki Tikk, if your mouth does not remain closed."

Tyki was completely and utterly horrified as his mouth snapped shut and he shrunk back against the wall.

"Neah, quit it." Allen ordered, his previous anger gone.

"Okay! I think I got my point across!" Neah smiled happily as he bounded back to his nephew, leaving a pathetic puddle of fear that was once the great Tyki Mikk.

Allen sighed, wondering how his uncle could change personalities so fast, "So, apparently Cross is alive, now where do we find him?"

"How the hell should I know?" Neah shrugged, "He's an elusive bastard."

"Earl," Allen said, turning to said man, "Where is the nearest whorehouse? We'll start there."

"WHAT?!" Neah screeched, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU INTO A WHOREHOUSE! YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT!"

Tyki scoffed, having solidified again, "Allen is NOT innocent."

Allen turned to him, a look on his face that screamed 'What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you WANT to be violently murdered by my uncle?'

After a moment of confusion, Tyki realized what he said, "Oh dear Jesus, Imma just gonna go die in a hole now."

"You best do that, Myki." Neah growled, his eyes narrowed.

Tyki nodded miserably and went into the corner to cultivate mushrooms.

"Back to the problem at hand," The Earl said, "Wouldn't Cross steer clear of all things like whorehouses and wineries and such, since he doesn't want to be found and that's where everyone would look first?"

"Not really. Everyone thinks he's dead, who would be looking for him?" Neah said, "He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Allen frowned, "There's no real way to find him. If we had Tim, then that would be a whole other story, but we don't."

"Where is he?" Tyki asked, returning from his corner.

"Probably still at the Order," Allen said sadly.

"You left him behind?" Tyki said, shocked.

"It's not like I myself left the Order, of course, I would have, but I had been passed out.  _You_  came to get me, so technically,  _you_  left him behind." Allen glowered.

Tyki winced, "Yes, right, I remember that now."

"Why is it always your fault, Myki?" Neah wondered aloud.

Tyki glared at the man, "It's not like I'm the one who was possessing my nephew, thus causing him to be isolated and abandoned."

"Hey! That was not my fault! I didn't put myself there!" Neah protested.

"Sure, Neah, sure." Tyki agreed.

"Can't you two get along for ONE SECOND?!" Allen exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"It's possible, yet not probable." The Earl threw in.

Allen sighed, "We need to find Cross."

"Can't we just wander around town for the moment?" Tyki asked.

"Myki Tikk, I am DYING! We can't just wander around, hoping we come across him!" Neah exclaimed.

"Why not? We could get lucky!" Tyki smiled.

"Pwsh, luck doesn't exist when Allen's around." Neah scoffed.

Allen looked affronted, a hand placed over his heart, "Wow Neah, wow."

"Sorry Alley-chan, but we all know it's the truth." Neah shrugged.

"Can we just go? We can look around town for now." Allen said.

Neah sighed, "Fine, why not?"

Tyki gaped, "Oh, I see! When I say it, it's a stupid plan, but when Shounen says it, he's the next fucking Darwin!"

Neah blinked, "I'm sincerely surprised you know who Darwin is."

Tyki just pouted.

"Come on Tyki, you know Neah, he's an asshole." Allen comforted the man, patting his arm.

"But it's not fair!" Tyki whined.

"Dude, how old  _are_  you?" Neah muttered, shutting his mouth at Allen's death glare.

"Just ignore him, he's an idiot." Allen said.

"You guys should head out." The Earl said.

"You're right!" Tyki yelled suddenly, "LET US SET FORTH!"

Allen quickly hummed the tune to the Ark, a bright gate appearing.

"Should we bring Kanda?" Allen asked suddenly.

"No." Tyki growled, muttering under his breath, "Yullen shall never prevail."

Allen gave Tyki a look before shrugging and just going with his boyfriend's jealousy then walking out the Ark door, the others following behind him.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The group found themselves in the middle of an empty street.

"Where are we?" Tyki asked.

"London, if I'm not mistaken." Neah said.

"You probably are." Tyki commented.

"No, I can smell it in the air." Neah nodded.

"You can  _smell_  London in the air?" Tyki asked.

"Of course, I'm extremely skilled at both tracking and identifying my location." Neah said seriously.

Allen let out a chuckle, making the two turn to him.

"What?" Neah asked.

"We're in Manchester." Allen said, trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

Tyki barked out a laugh, "Behold, Neah Cambell, the most skilled tracker and locator in the world!"

Neah glowered, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was close."

"Not really." Tyki muttered.

"Come on guys, let's start our search." Allen said happily, still grinning.

"Yes! Good idea!" Tyki exclaimed, marching down the street, turning a corner.

The other two followed behind, Allen still chuckling a little bit. The group walked for a while, finding nothing of immediate interest before Tyki suddenly stopped, making Allen run into him.

"Tyki! What the hell!?" Allen grumbled, rubbing his nose from where it had rammed into his boyfriend's spine, cursing his height.

"Guys… Guys, look." Tyki whispered.

Allen peered around Tyki, frowning when he saw a circus, "So? It's a circus."

"We have to go!" Tyki yelled.

"To the circus?" Allen questioned.

"Of course! It'll be fun!" Tyki smiled.

"We're not here for fun," Allen sighed, "We're here to save Neah. Right Neah?"

He turned to his uncle, only to find him smiling happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh come on." Allen groaned.

"Come on, Alley-chan! We have a good amount of time! Please?!" Neah begged.

Allen sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"YAY!" The two  _older men_  squealed before they dashed off to the circus, Allen trailing behind like a stressed out parent muttering about how 'he's the youngest one there. How the hell is he also the most mature?'

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

As soon as Allen entered the circus, he knew it was a bad idea. Children were shrieking loudly, announcers tried to scream over each other to get people into their tent, people shoved others out of the way, the smell of cheap food permeated the air. Overall, it was chaos. Not to mention, Allen had some… bad history with circuses.

"What should we do first?" Tyki asked excitedly.

"If anything, the first thing we should do is go home." Allen grumbled under his breath.

"Come on Alley-chan, can't you feel the crankiness in the air as parents spend their money on parlor tricks, can't you smell the most likely expired corndogs, can't you hear the children crying as they don't get the prize they wanted, didn't you see that clown fall off his huge ball thing. Doesn't it make you happy? Did you smell that? It was the smell of happiness. Oh well, it was happiness giving off that scent… as well as the almost certainly expired corndogs I mentioned." Neah said, throwing an arm over Allen's shoulder as he gestured around them.

"Neah, come on, this is ridiculous." Allen sighed, "You know I have… bad memories of the circus."

"Exactly!" Neah exclaimed, patting Allen's face awkwardly, "Now is the perfect time to replace those memories with moments of joy, the joy of spending a day with your uncle!"

"An uncle who's about to be missing another finger if he doesn't get his hand out of my face." Allen snarled.

Neah quickly snatched his hand away, tucking it protectively in his pocket, "Yes, well, that wasn't the point. A day with Uncle Neah. Who could pass that up?"

"I could!" Tyki called, raising his hand, "I would totally pass that up."

"Then you can leave, actually it would be greatly appreciated if you did." Neah glared.

"No, I don't think I will," Tyki smiled brightly, "Spending a day with Shounen is completely worth dealing with the annoying parasite that follows him around."

"You were doing so  _well_!" Allen cried, "You guys hadn't so much as glared at each other in two minutes, a new record for you, if I might add! I will agree to stay and at least  _try_ to enjoy it if – and only if – you two stop fighting! Just for the duration of the time that we're here! That's all I ask for!"

Neah and Tyki looked uncertainly at each other, before the former Noah of Destruction turned to the current one, "Can we at least get all our insults out now? Please? It'll make it easier."

Allen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Fine, get your insults out, then I better hear absolutely nothing negative come out of your mouths that is aimed at the other person, got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Neah and Tyki chorused, standing to attention and saluting.

Then the hurricane of insults began. It began simple enough…

"You dumbass!"

"Parasite!"

"Bad-boy wannabe!"

"Clingy son of a bitch!"

And so on, but then it got a little more… creative…

"You uninformed slime ball!"

"Squeaky voiced emotionally illiterate tosser!"

"You human equivalent of the common cold!"

"If you were twice as smart, you would still be stupid!"

"Shhhhhhhhh… that's the sound of no one caring what you think."

After that they just stopped making sense all together.

"Incredible batshit apeshit bananas!"

"Batshitting disdainful fuckup!"

"Imbecilic shit-spewing idiot!"

"Insane dickmongering barfpuppet!"

They were about to open their mouths to say more, when Allen interrupted.

"STOP! What the fuck guys?! What is wrong with you?! Barfpuppet?! Really Tyki? What even is that?!"

Tyki blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You said we could get all our insults out!" Neah protested.

"I didn't expect  _that_!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well, what did you expect? This is us we're talking about here." Neah frowned.

"I don't know! Just not that!" Allen huffed, "Let's just go."

As they walked towards a circus tent, Neah smiled, his hand behind his head, "You know, I actually feel much better."

"Of course you do." Came the exasperated sigh.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The group was sitting in the audience outside of a stripped tent, waiting for the performer to come out. Due to Neah and Tyki's glares, Allen was sitting between the two, his arms crossed over his chest, a grumpy look on his face.

"Come on Allen, lighten up. If you tell yourself that it will be awful, then it will be." Tyki urged, nudging the boy slightly.

"Circuses bring up bad memories." Allen mumbled.

Tyki frowned, then threw an arm around Allen's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. "Just don't think about them."

Allen nodded and snuggled into Tyki's chest.

Neah reluctantly left the pair alone, knowing that Allen needed it. He looked up as a man came out of the tent, dressed in a clown suit, followed by a man in a tailcoat.

"Welcome everyone!" announced the man in the tailcoat, his arms raised, "May I introduce, the best clown you'll find for miles around… Cosimo!"

As Neah and Tyki clapped Allen went rigid, the name invoking memories of beatings and abuse, times where he was just left to starve, abandonment, and just plain hell.

Tyki looked over worriedly, having felt Allen's sudden pole-like posture, "What's wrong?"

Allen blinked, tearing his eyes aware from the familiar clown's figure, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Neah frowned, having overheard the conversation, "Are you sure?"

The Noah of Destruction nodded, "I'm all right."

The two hesitantly returned their eyes to the performance, watching as the clown juggled some pins while balancing on a large ball.

Allen was also watching the show, though he did so through narrowed eyes, his silver orbs like steel. He wondered what it would be like to use his new-found Noah abilities to explode something, maybe an organ or two, perhaps a limb. The boy flinched as he had to reign in his bloodlust when faced with his old tormentor.

Slowly, after what seemed like forever, the show came to a close and the clown took a bow and receded back into the tent, the audience's applause following him. As the rest of the audience stood up to continue on with the circus, the three men did as well, strolling through the crowd.

"Hey, Allen, do you mind if I talk to Myki alone for a second?" Neah asked, noticing how Allen raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Tyki stiffened in terror.

"Why?" Allen questioned slowly.

"Nothing much!" Neah assured, "I promise I won't hurt him."

Allen stared at his uncle for a couple moments, before nodded resignedly, "Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you!" Neah said happily, grabbing Tyki's wrist, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to run away, "We'll be right over there! Back in a minute!"

Neah pranced away, dragging Tyki along with him. Once they reached a good enough spot, one out of earshot from Allen, Neah stopped and let Tyki go.

"I swear I didn't do it! Well, I probably did, but it was an accident! Probably! Maybe! Unless you're talking about that one time when I totally took your chair apart so that when you would sit down it would break, that was completely on purpose! But other than that, I haven't done anything… recently." Tyki babbled desperately, waving his hands around and shifting restlessly.

"No, shut up Myki, that's not what I wante- Wait, you took my chair apart?! Whatever! That doesn't matter at the moment! I wanted to talk about Allen," Neah said, a serious look on his face, gaining Tyki's attention, "There's obviously something wrong with him. Throughout the entire clown act, he was all tense and I could  _feel_  the hatred rolling off him."

Tyki sighed, running his hands through his hair, "So could I, but I'm not sure what was causing it. It could just be being at the circus again, he probably hasn't been since Mana."

"Maybe, but why would he be so  _mad_?" Neah asked. He couldn't understand his nephew's emotions. The circus was where he met Mana; shouldn't he have  _some_  happy memories regarding the place?

"I don't really know. We should just wait for him to tell us what's wrong." Tyki suggested.

Neah scoffed, "Do you actually expect that to ever happen? You know how he is."

"You've got a point." Tyki groaned, "I wish he would just trust us."

"It's not that he doesn't trust us, he just doesn't want to burden us." Neah said, glancing at said white-haired teen, who was currently standing off to the side, his hands in his coat pockets as he glanced around, waiting for his companions.

"He wouldn't be burdening us! That's why we're here, to help him with his problems!" Tyki protested.

"You don't have to tell  _me_  that. Allen just isn't used to having people there to help him, throughout the majority of his life he was completely rejected by everyone, he doesn't know how to ask for help." Neah explained sadly.

Tyki was about to open his mouth when the two heard a commotion coming from behind them. They spun around and saw Allen on the ground, a large man standing above him. Allen had his left arm clutched to his chest.

"What's wrong with your hand?!" The man was yelling, he was obviously drunk.

Neah and Tyki rushed over, getting stopped by the people beginning to crowd around the scene.

"Nothing!" Allen yelled defensively, his words filled with hatred.

The man yanked Allen up by his arm, revealing the black limb. Neah and Tyki gasped, knowing what was coming next, but wondering where Allen's glove had gone.

The man was frozen, his eyes wide, then he growled, "I know you. You're that demon brat!"

Allen scowled, "Cosimo, I see you haven't changed a bit; you're still a drunken oaf who can't tell up from down."

Cosimo's face turned purple with rage. He swiftly punched Allen in the stomach, letting him go as he gasped, smirking as the boy fell to the ground.

Neah and Tyki were shocked, then a murderous rage slowly filled the over-protective men. People are them to turned to give the pair odd looks, obviously feeling the bloodlust.

Before Cosimo could get a kick in a punch came out of nowhere, hitting him in the side of the head.

"I refuse to be helpless against you anymore! You cannot rule me! I do not fear you!" Allen roared, standing over the fallen clown, his foot on his chest, slowly putting his weight on it, making the man wheeze.

Tyki and Neah began shoving their way through the crowd, trying to get to Allen, ignoring the irritated cries of the people they pushed to the side.

"You tormented me for so long! You killed the first friend I had!" Allen snarled.

"What, that stupid mutt?" Cosimo sneered, "Where's that dumbass clown, huh? The only person stupid to take in a monster like you? Did you kill him, freak?"

Allen's vision went red and he yanked Cosimo up by his neck, his hand slowly tightening, crushing his windpipe. "Don't you dare speak of Mana. Filth like you doesn't even deserve to say his name."

Cosimo choked out a pathetic laugh, "Filth like me? Like you're one to talk  _Red_."

Just as Allen had reached his limit and was about to snap the garbage in his grasp's neck, Tyki and Neah reached him.

Tyki quickly grabbed Allen by the waist and yanked him away while Neah took care of Cosimo, throwing him to the ground again and putting his foot on his throat.

"Who are you?" Cosimo wheezed, the smirk still on his face,

Neah leaned down and snarled, "Mana's brother."

Cosimo's eyes widened, finally grasping his situation; there was a low chance that he would get out of this alive.

"Tyki! Why did you stop me?!" Allen yelled, squirming against his boyfriend's hold.

"There are too many people here! I'm not against you killing slime like him, but you can't do it here." Tyki said, keeping his arms locked around Allen's middle.

"I don't care! He tortured me for so long!" Allen protested, still trying to pry Tyki's arms off him.

"Allen! Calm down! Think rationally about this!" Tyki demanded.

"I will not calm down! It's his fault Allen died!" Allen refused, tears gathering in his eyes.

"What?" Tyki frowned, dumbfounded.

"Let me go!" Allen said, not answering the question.

"We'll deal with him," Tyki waved to Cosimo, only to freeze when he saw Neah strangling the man, whose face was turning blue. The people around them had no idea what to do, shocked and scared, but not knowing what to do.

"Neah! No!" Tyki yelled, letting Allen go only to try to pull Neah away, failing miserably.

"Let me kill him! He deserves it! This prick doesn't deserve to walk the Earth!" Neah screamed as he tightened his hands.

"Neah!" Tyki yelled, not wanting the three of them to get arrested, they could get out, but he didn't want to sit through one of Sheryl's lectures.

"Oh, are you the slut's 'boyfriend'?" Cosimo smirked, somehow finding enough air to speak and enough dead brain cells to think it was a good idea to do so, "I bet he loves it when you pound him into the mattress."

Tyki froze, a blank expression on his face. He let go of Neah and said in a monotone, "Kill him."

A smirk spread across Neah's face as Tyki turned back to Allen, who was watching in shock.

Tyki wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him into a warm embrace, "I'm sorry. You're right. He deserves to die, but you're hands are too good to do the deed."

Allen chuckled slightly, burying his face in Tyki's chest, "Whatever you say Myki."

Neah, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He couldn't help but cackle madly as he tightened his hand, completely ignoring the horrified stares of all the people watching, whom were all too scared to intervene. These people were monsters!

"I hope you burn in hell." Neah growled.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

The three men were walking happily down the street of the Ark.

Kanda emerged from a doorway, frowning at the sight of them, "Where were you idiots? Why do you look so happy?"

"Oh nothing. We just got rid of a problem, got run out of a city, and are probably never allowed in Manchester again." Neah laughed.

"What?" Kanda questioned.

"Don't question it." Tyki shrugged.

"What about Cross? Do you have any leads as to where he might be?" Kanda asked, choosing to ignore whatever Neah was talking about.

"Huh?" Tyki frowned, "Oh, no, we don't."

"You spent all day gone and you found nothing?!" Kanda questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." Allen nodded.

"You're all idiots." Kanda groaned, striding away.

"Yep!" Neah cheered.

**End.**

**Extra Chapter: Sheryl's Awakening**

Tyki hated this. The Millennium Earl was forcing him to watch over his brother as he Awakened. Luckily, he was allowed to leave for the screaming bit, but now he had to wait for him to wake up and make sure nothing happened.

Suddenly Tyki couldn't move. His arms were locked where the rested on the arms of the chair, his legs trapped in place, he couldn't even turn his head. He couldn't move a muscle. He tried and tried to struggle, but he couldn't.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. Then an idea came to him. He smirked and attempted to faze through the chair. He only ended up on his back on the floor, in the same position, partly through the chair.

"What the fuck is happening?!" He screamed.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

For at least a day Tyki stayed like that, no one thinking to come and check on him. He was hungry and frustrated. Then he heard groaning coming from the bed. He wanted to check on his brother, but he still couldn't move.

"Tyki?" Said man heard, he did his best to look up with only his eyes and saw his brother leaning over the bed, an obvious question in his eyes.

"Sheryl! I need help!" Tyki cried.

Luckily, the Noah situation had already been explained to Sheryl right after Tyki himself had Awakened, so Tyki didn't have to explain anything.

Sheryl let out a choked laugh before clambering out of the bed, he kneeled down and tried to heave Tyki up. The problem was, Tyki couldn't become solid enough for his older brother to get a hold on him, since part of him was still in the chair.

"Well, sorry brother, it seems I can't help." Sheryl smirked, standing up and brushing his pants off. He then headed towards the door, throwing his brother a wave just before it closed behind him.

"SHERYL!"

It was only later that the Noah of Pleasure figured out what his brother's power was. To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki075: Oh my god, I finally finished! That took forever! FOREVER!
> 
> Neah: And yet, it was still awful.
> 
> Tyki075: Come on! You got to kill someone! Yeah, Cosimo totally died. Just… murder. But, to be fair, we all know he deserved it and more.
> 
> Neah: That I can agree with. For once you speak some sense.
> 
> Tyki075: Okay guys, next chapter will be more serious and plot-based, but at the moment I just needed to write something that didn't REALLY hurt anyone… sort of.
> 
> Neah: That's a first.
> 
> Tyki075: Neah, I don't remember asking for your opinion.
> 
> Neah: You didn't have to. It was implied that you wanted it.
> 
> Tyki075: There are just these moments when I hate you.
> 
> Neah: Like I care.
> 
> Tyki075: Whatever. All right guys, that's it for now! Please comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscribe, I would really appreciate it! Thank you! Remember, it'll be longer until the next chapter, since I actually have to WRITE it... Squadala!

**Author's Note:**

> End.
> 
> Tyki075: There you are, you're welcome. In the chapters to come I will probably have extra chapters, just little things to quench my always present boredom, but for this one I really didn't have anything since I just started the story and Allen hasn't even really met the other Noahs yet… or, you know, woken up.
> 
> Tyki: So, when is the Poker Pair going to come in?
> 
> Tyki075: Well, there are already hints of it, but most likely in the next chapter or the one after that. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Tyki: I didn't.
> 
> Tyki075: Shut your face, dipshit! Anyway, bookmark, leave a kudo, comment, etc. Tell me what you think, it helps me get better, and if you want to see anything happen in this story (no lemons, I'm just awful at them), then tell me and I might put it in the story, I'm open to suggestions… unless it's something that involves the lack of Poker Pair, that is unacceptable. Thanks a bunch! Squadala!


End file.
